The Edge of Breaking Down
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Life has never been easy for Aria and Ezra, Yet all appears to be calm, and life seems perfect. With their 2 daughters and another baby on the way,their lives couldn't be any better. But who says things will stay the same? What happens when one day everything starts falling apart for them? Will they ever get back to the happy loving family they once were? SEQUEL to Now That Im Back
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! So this is the sequel to_ Now that Im Back_, hope u like it! A HUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to my frend Carlet, for helping me with this! If you guys have time, read her stories, theyre amazing. Anyways, imma stop talking now, hope you enjoy!**

Ding dong! Aria looked at the door, then at the pile of balloons in her arms that still needed blowing up.

"You wanna get that?" She smiled sweetly at Ezra, who immediately obliged.

Ezra quickly made his way to the door.

"Hey!" Ezra opened the door to reveal Hanna and Caleb, arms full of brightly wrapped presents. "Glad you could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." Hanna beamed as she hugged Aria, who'd joined them at the door, balloons and all. "It's not every day Sadie turns 2"

"Need any help?" Caleb nodded at the piles of decorations. Ezra nodded gratefully.

"And I'll take these." Aria grabbed the presents. "Jeez, these are heavy. Told you guys we didn't want to spoil her."

"And why wouldn't I spoil my baby?" Hanna asked

Aria rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. Caleb followed Ezra to the pile of decorations and started helping. Hanna and Aria made their way to the living room.

"Speaking of babies Han, where's yours?" Referring to Hanna's 18 month old son

"Austin's with my Mom; they should be here shortly."

"Can't wait!" Aria exclaimed

"Auntie Hanna!" Sophie screamed while running down the stairs

"Hey, hey, slow down" Ezra warned

"Hey baby girl," Hanna said taking Sophie in her arms

"I missed you Auntie Hanna" Sophie said hugging Hanna again

"I missed you too."

"Sophie, why are you still not dressed?" Aria questioned

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with Hanna. Shortly after they heard soft cries coming from upstairs.

"Well, looks like the birthday girl is awake. Come on, let's go get her and let's get you dressed" Aria said taking Sophie's hand "Han, make yourself at home"

"Thanks, I think those two need help " Hanna said motioning to the guys

Aria went upstairs and shortly after came back with both Sophie and Sadie dressed. The room was already filled with all their family and friends.

"Grandma. Grandpa" Both girls ran to their grandparents

"Hey, how are my princesses?" Ella asked

"Good." Sophie replied

Aria walked over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for coming"

"Of course" Byron answered

"Well, let's get this party started."

Aria walked over to where her friends were standing.

"Hey Spence, it's so good to see you. Thanks for coming" Aria said hugging her "Hey JJ, how's my lil man?" She cooed, taking Spencer's 1 year old baby boy from her

"You know how much I love my girlies. So how you been?

"Good. Tired. Thank god schools almost over, I really need my vacation." Aria complained

"I know the baby must be tiring" Aria nodded "So how far along are you again?"

"5 months"

"So you know the sex of the baby already?" Spencer asked excitedly

"Hmm maybe I do, maybe I don't" Aria joked

"Aria! Tell me"

"Tell you what?" A voice behind them asked

"Emily!" Aria exclaimed "How was Hawaii?"

"Good actu-"

"Aria, don't try to change the subject. What are you having?" Spencer cut in

"I think I hear Ezra calling me" Aria said as she slowly left

"Ugh" Spencer whined

Aria left and Emily and Spencer soon followed. Everyone was having such great time, although they all still lived in Rosewood, it was hard for them to see each other during the week, everyone was busy with work plus their kids, so it made it hard for them. The last time they had a get together was a month ago for little Jayden's 1st birthday. Aria watched her two beautiful daughters run around and couldn't believe Sadie was already 2. Sophie had turned 5 back in April. She couldn't believe how big they had gotten. Aria thoughts were broken when she felt two strong arms behind her.

"Hey" she turned and gave her husband a kiss "Can you believe she's turning 2 today?"

"I know. I'm so proud of what our babies have become, and I can't wait till this one gets here" he said patting Aria's tummy,

"Believe me, I can't wait either. Our family will finally be complete." Aria smiled and leaned in to kiss Ezra

"Hey you two lovebirds" Hanna interrupted "Time for cake!"

They all walked out to the backyard. Everyone was already gathered around the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sadie, happy birthday to you" They all sang

"Blow out you candles princess" Ezra said

Sadie blew out her candles. Soon it got dark and everyone made their way back inside.

"So Emily, how's it been with Maddie?" Hanna asked

Emily and Paige had recently adopted a baby girl; she was still very small so Paige had stayed behind.

"It's been wonderful, she' the sweetest thing ever. Paige is really helping a lot, so that helps."

"Can't wait to see her again!" Aria exclaimed

"So Aria, Ezra, I think you've guys kept us waiting long enough, tells us what the baby will be"

Aria turned to Ezra recalling the previous day.

_ "So, are you ready for this?" Aria asked holding Ezra hand_

_They were currently standing outside the doctor's office waiting for their ultrasound appointment._

_ "Of course I am."_

_ "What are you hoping for?" she asked_

_ "Either I will be happy with whatever we get?"_

_ "C'mon, I know you want a baby boy" Aria teased_

_Ezra smiled. Even though he never admitted it, Aria knew that he wanted a boy, he was incredibly happy with his 2 beautiful girls, but with a boy he would be able to do all those fatherly things with Aria herself was also hoping for a mini Ezra._

_ "Aria, I will be happy with either a baby boy or baby girl." He replied_

_Soon the nurse came out and led them to their room._

_ "Hey Aria, Ezra, nice to see you guys again, I hope you've been doing well" Dr. Johnson said coming into the room_

_ "Thanks. " Aria replied_

_ "Aria, why don't you lay down, and we can get this started._

_Aria did as she was told. The doctor applied the gel on her tummy and started the ultrasound._

_ "So that's the baby's heart beat" she explained "So you guys want to know the sex of the baby right?"_

_Aria and Ezra both nodded. The Doctor explained a few other things and once she told them the sex of the baby, Aria cried with happiness as soon as she saw that Ezra's eyes lit up. She knew their family would be complete now._

"Aria? Are you still there? Will you please just tell us?" Hanna whined

"Yeah, c'mon" Spencer added

Aria looked at Ezra once again and turned back to her friends.

"We're finally having a boy!" Aria exclaimed

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad y'all are liking it already! I forgot to mention in the other chapter, this takes place in the beginning of June. It's roughly about 3 years later from where I left off with **_**Now That I'm Back.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT MY BRAIN AND THE IDEAS IT GIVES ME.**

"A boy?" Hanna screamed "Oh my god! Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Han"

"I bet you're extra happy Ezra aren't you?" Spencer asked "You're finally getting your little boy"

Ezra smiled and nodded in response.

"You don't know how happy _I_ am, this baby boy will finally make our family complete" Aria added

"I'm really happy for you" Emily said "Well it's getting late I better get going, Paige probably needs me."

"Us too" Caleb added "Thanks again"

Soon they all said their goodbyes and made their way back home, leaving the Fitz family all alone.

"Looks like Sadie got all tired out from her party" Ezra said motioning towards his sleeping daughter

"Come on, lets put them to bed" Aria said "Sophie! Bedtime!"

"But Mommy, I'm watching T.V."

"You can watch it tomorrow, It's getting late."

"But Mommy"Sophie whined

"No buts! Now come on, If you don't listen we won't go to the park tomorrow"

"Fine" she complained

They soon put their daughters to bed. and shortly after Aria and Ezra fell asleep too.

~EOBD~

Morning finally came and the sun shone in the room. Aria woke up and realized Ezra wasn't beside her. She put her robe on and walked downstairs.

"Good morning beautiful" Ezra said as Aria walked in

"Good morning" Aria replied giving him a quick peck "What time is it?"

"10:30, we didn't want to wake you"

"Mommy are you ready to go to the park?" Sophie yelled

"Yes I am. Now lets eat breakfast and then we can go"

Soon they finished their breakfast and all got ready for their family day at the park. Sophie and Sadie were beyond excited. They loved going to the park, Sadie especially. They always took them to the park Aria loved as a little girl. Soon they arrived and the girls quickly ran to the playground.

"Careful out there" Aria warned behind them

"Yes Mommy" they both replied

Aria and Ezra bot sat by on a nearby bench and watched their daughters play.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ezra asked "I have the 2 most beautiful daughters and you Aria, no words can describe how lucky I am to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one here." She replied and gave him a soft kiss "You know sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." she looked down

"Why? Don't say that"

"I don't know, I guess I still feel guilty about the whole Sophie thing"

"Aria, babe that's in the past and remember, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever say that again Ok?"

Aria struggled before she could respond.

"Ok."

They watched their daughters play a little longer. Nothing made them feel better than spending their weekends as a family. They finally saw the girls approaching them.

"Hey there, are you girls tired now?" Ezra asked

"I hungry" Sophie replied

"Me too Daddy" Sophie added

"Well then, lets go eat"

They walked over to the picnic area and got the picnic set up. Everyone was finished but Aria noticed Sadie wasn't even halfway done

"Sadie,baby please finish up your food"

"NO MOMMY" she yelled "Me pway"

"Baby, you can play after you're done eating"

Aria tried to stay calm noticing she was getting a bit fussy, Sadie starting making her way over to the playground but Ezra was able to hold her back

"NO!NO! me pway" she cried

"Sadie, please be a good girl for Mommy. Look at Sophie, she's eating and she gets to play when she's done"

"NO EAT! YUCK! Me pway" she screamed

Soon everyone around was staring at them. _God this is embarrassing._ Aria thought. She knew Sadie got like this when she was tired. Hopefully she would stop screaming soon. She didn't though, and the more she cried the more people stared. Soon Ezra got fed up and picked her up and took her to the car.

"Stop screaming" Ezra said, now a bit annoyed

Sadie didn't listen and continued crying and screaming.

"Sadie, Do you want a timeout?" Ezra asked

"No daddy" Sadie's loud sobs turned into soft whimpers.

"Then stop crying or you won't get to play at all later. Now we're gonna go back, without you crying, and you are going to finish your lunch and then you will go and play ok?"

"Yes Daddy" she whispered

"Good, now let's go back"

"I wuv you daddy"

"I love you to Sadie Belly"

Soon they got back and just as she was told Sadie finished her food and but instead of playing, soon fell asleep. Sophie went back to the playground while Aria and Ezra watched her from the park bench.

"I think she's still tired from the party yesterday" Aria said stroking Sadie's soft curls

"For sure, but she needs to learn tantrums aren't the answer to everything"

"Yep. And what better way than learning it from the best daddy in the whole word"

"but you're a much better mommy" Ezra said leaning into a kiss

Their kiss was soon interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. . .here" the unpleasant voice said

They turned around and couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in front of them was none other than Noel Kahn.

"Noel." Ezra spat

"Oh it's so good to see you too" Noel replied sarcastically

"What do you want? I thought you moved to like New York or something, why are you back" Aria asked

"I came back for my brother's wedding. You know Eric told me that you two hooked up, but I said no way, Aria wouldn't be with that pervert" He snickered "Boy was i wrong about you"

Ezra was growing angry, His fist now in ball. Aria noticed and quickly tried to calm him down.

"Noel, shut up. just leave us alone"

"You know Aria, I expected more from you. I thought you would realize that this relationship was wrong, but I guess not. You're just a dirty little slut and I see Mr. Fitz taught you how to make babies" Noel laughed "Maybe I'll become a teacher, seems like that's the way to get into a girl's pants"

Ezra fist was still in a ball. Aria who was trying to hold back tears just hoped for the best, lifted up Sadie and started walking away. Ezra's fist swung back and was inches away from Noel's when he heard someone behind him.

"D-Daddy? What's wrong" Sophie asked, obviously scared

Ezra put his hand down and looked back.

"Nothing sweetie, go back with Mommy"

"but-"

"Baby, just listen to Daddy"

Noel who was enjoying all this just figured he'd make things a bit more interesting.

"Hi there, I'm Noel, I'm your Mommy and Daddy's friend. What's your name?"

"Noel, don't you even dare." He turned to Sophie "Please listen to Daddy, go back with Mommy"

Sophie immediately obeyed and ran back to Aria. Leaving Noel and Ezra once again alone.

"Cute family you got there. What a shame it will be when they find out how their parents met. That should be an interesting story to tell" He laughed

"Listen Noel" Ezra spat "I'm only saying this one time. I want you away from Aria and away from my family. If I see you near them one more time, you will be sorry ok?"

Noel laughed in response. This angered Ezra and he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, startling Noel.

"You will stay away from them ok?" Ezra's voice grew louder

"Whatever man" Noel replied before walking away

Finally it got dark and they drove back home after a not so great day. They put the girls to sleep, before making their way back to their own bedroom. Ezra noticed Aria was a bit tense, worried even, and that wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Hey, are you ok?" He finally asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered

"Aria..."

"It's just that I'm worried about what Noel might do. He is such a jerk. I'm just scared he will try to do something to us, to the girls and that scares me"

"Babe, don't worry, he won't do anything. Trust me. Besides he's only here for another week, just forget today never happened ok? I will always be here to protect my 3 beautiful girls"

"Thank you Ezra. I love you. Wanna watch a movie?"

"I love you too! Now goodnight, you and the baby both need some sleep. There's school tomorrow and if you're gonna teach, you need to be awake. Just one more week and then you get to stay up all you want, but right now, sleep." he laughed

"Alright. Goodnight"

They soon fell asleep. Aria fell soundly asleep in the arms that always made her feel protected. She fell asleep knowing that although what Noel said was true, it wasn't something bad or something she regretted. She loved Ezra, and her kids and wouldn't change that for anything.

**A/N:Again thanks for reading! Please review! They seriously make me smile like an idiot when I see that I have reviews. Anyways, I need baby boy names, I have a name in mind but feel free to suggest more. Thanks! And if you read my other story Love Me Again, imma try to have that up by tomorrow, if not Wednesday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again, but im srry to inform y'all that this will be the last thing I will ever be posting. idk I just feel like there are less and less reviews each chapter. I've lost all my motivation to write ANY of my stories. Im soo srry. This will be the last y'all be reading from me. Thanks for everything.**

_3 months later (Early September) _

"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" Sophie practically yelled while attempting to wake her parents.

"Mmm" Aria replied still half asleep.

"Mommy. It's my first day of kindergarten. Come on wake up!"

Aria looked over to nightstand. The alarm clock read 3:30am. She slowly got up, and sat at the end of the bed.

"Baby, it's still not time to wake up, it's 3 in the morning. Please go back to sleep."

"I can't! I'm too excited"

"Come on, get under the covers with Mommy" Aria said letting Sophie lie beside her "You need your sleep for your first day at school"

"Goodnight Mommy" Sophie yawned

"Goodnight."

~EOBD~

Aria woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was already 6:00. It was so hard to get up, especially since these past days, she felt an overwhelming amount of exhaustion. She would occasionally feel sick too, but she figured it was normal. Aria knew she shouldn't be going back to work given that she was due in a month, but she loved teaching and didn't let her pregnancy get in the way. She got in the shower, letting the warm water relax her and prepare her for the long day ahead. Once dressed she made her way over to the bed.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to wake up." She said softly to Sophie

"Is it time now?" Sophie asked rubbing her eyes and slowly getting up.

"Yes, come on, help me wake daddy up"

They both walked over to Ezra side of the bed. Ezra wasn't a big fan of mornings and was always the last one to wake up.

"On the count of 3,' Wake up Daddy' Ok?" Aria whispered

Sophie nodded giggling.

" .Three." Aria mouthed while counting on her fingers.

"WAKE UP DADDY" They both yelled jumping on top of him

"ughh. 5 more minutes" Ezra whined

"Nope. Now get up" Aria said firmly "We're gonna be late."

"Fine" Ezra said heading to the bathroom.

"Come on Sophie, let's go get you and your sister dressed."

Within a couple of minutes, Aria managed to get both girls dressed and was making them soon felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Mhmmm. That smells amazing" Ezra said while nibbling at her ear.

"Thanks. It's almost done. Can you help me set the drinks.?"

"Yeah no problem."

As Aria set the food on the table, she suddenly felt dizzy. She tried walking but almost fell. Thank god Ezra was there.

"Aria, are you ok?" Ezra panicked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just felt a little dizzy."

"Please stay home. You can't teach like this." Ezra begged

"Ezra, I'm fine, I just need to get some food into my system and I'll be fine."

"Aria.."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Now come on, this baby wants to eat." Aria said while rubbing her they were all seated at the table enjoying their breakfasts. It was soon time for Aria to go. Rosewood High started school at 7:30, while Hollis started at 9.

"Sophie, best of luck on your first day. Have fun. I love you princess" Aria said kissing Sophie's head.

"I love you too Mommy"

"Sadie, please be good at daycare" She said while kissing her goodbye.

"Aria, please don't over work it. I want you and the baby to be healthy. Are you sure you can do this?" Ezra asked

"I'll be fine. See you tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." he said kissing her softly. "Please be careful."

Aria simply smiled and headed out. She soon arrived out of Rosewood High and made her way in.

"Good Morning Mrs. Fitz" A few students called out

"Good Morning. Hope you had a great summer." She called before going into the teacher's lounge.

"Hey honey, how are you? Sleep well last night?" Ella asked once Aria was inside

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"How are my grandbabies?" Ella asked

"Sophie was ecstatic this morning about her first day of school. I'm just hoping Sadie will behave at daycare. We all know how sassy she gets." Aria laughed

Ella smiled and walked over to grab her coffee.

"Well gotta go now. See you later. Good luck! Love you."

"Thanks Mom."

Aria walked into her classroom and got everything set up. Soon the bell rang and within seconds the room was filled with students.

"Good Morning class, I hope everyone enjoyed their summer. My name is Mrs. Fitz and I will be your English teacher this year."

~EOBD~

"Daddy come on, let's go!" Sophie said dragging him out of the car.

"Baby, please be patient." Ezra laughed while getting out.

They were soon in Sophie's classroom. After meeting the teacher and getting a few other things settled it was almost time for Ezra to go to work.

"Bye Sophie. Have fun. I love you." Ezra said teary eyed while picking her up

"I love you too. but why are you crying daddy?" Sophie asked puzzled

"I'm just really happy. I can't believe how big you are." Ezra set her back on the ground "Bye Sophie."

"Bye daddy."

Ezra drove to Hollis thinking about how lucky he was to finally have a family like the one he had. He seriously could not wait until next month to welcome their baby boy into the family. He smiled to himself before entering the big building.

~EOBD~

Aria glanced over at the digital clock. 2:45. Only 15 more minutes until her last class would end. Today had been an awful day for her. Every once in a while she would get dizzy and occasional pains. This was strange considering she was due in over a month. But she felt really tired and honestly couldn't wait to get home, but she had to stay after school until 4. _Ugh. _She sighed. She got up from her desk and collected the worksheets the students were working on. As she was walking back to her seat, the pain came back and she slowly fell to the ground.

"Mrs. Fitz!" The students cried "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just tripped over something, I'm such a klutz. " Aria laughed not wanting to worry her student. A few guys walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks" she managed to whisper

"Well class, hope you enjoyed your first day of school. Please remember to bring in your signed sheets tomorrow. The room was soon empty and before Aria knew it, it was time for her to leave. She was anxious to get home and sleep but would be sure not to mention any of todays events to Ezra. She knew he would over react and she didn't want that. She was sure it probably stress or something, nothing big. She finally arrived home with Sophie and Sadie following behind would be home in about 2 hours and she couldn't wait until dinner where they would all be able to share their day back at school. Of course everything but the fact that her day wasn't as amazing as she was going to make it seem.

**A/N: APRIL FOOLS! HAHA YEAH RITE I WUD ABANDON MY STORIES. Y'ALL ARE TOO AMAZING!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! if you haven't already please read Never Speak by CarletTheMonkeyLovr, me and my friend are co-writing it. We'll love you forever if u read and review it. Anyways, this chapter may be adding to the fluffiness of my other chapters but there will be drama in the next chapters because well, I just love drama. ****I STILL NEED BABY BOY NAMES SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME SOME. And srry it's short but im almst on break and will be able to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! **

Aria was fixing dinner when she heard Ezra walk in through the front door.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled while running to greet Ezra.

"Hey there princess." Ezra said picking her up. "How was kindergarten?"

"It was so cool Daddy. I love it so much."

"That's great. Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen."

Ezra followed Sophie into the kitchen. Sadie was coloring at the table. Ezra kissed his daughter's head and walked over to his wife.

"Hey."

"Hey." Aria gave him a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"Same as all the other first days. Very tiring. How about you.? Did you feel sick or dizzy again?"

Aria knew this moment was coming. She hated lying to Ezra, but if she told the truth, he would freak.

"My day was fine. and I told you I didn't feel sick, I was just probably stressed or something."

"Aria, I'm worried about you. Please stay home and rest." he begged.

"I'm fine. I really am. Now go get ready for dinner, it should be ready in like half an hour."

"Do you need help with anything?" Ezra asked

"Nope, just tell the girls to wash up."

"Ok." Ezra turned back. "Hey I forgot to tell you,Wes is in town, is it ok if he stays here?"

"Yeah. The girls will be happy to see him."

Ezra left Aria in the kitchen while he went up into their bedroom to get ready for dinner. He went into the bathroom and washed up but when he came back out he noticed Aria's cellphone on the nightstand was ringing. It was a call from Ella.

"Hello?"

"Ezra. Hey how are you?"

"I'm good, a bit tired. How are you and Byron?"

"We're good. Hey I heard about what happened with Aria at school. Is she feeling better?"

Ezra was silent. _What was she talking about? _

"Ella, what happened?"

"She didn't tell you? I heard from some kids that during her last class she fell. She claimed she only tripped, but a few of the students said she went pale and looked sick."

Ezra eyes widened after hearing this. He knew Aria wasn't being herself these days. Why did she have to be so stubborn and not listen to him and stay home and rest?

"Ezra? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Um thanks for letting me know. She's doing better now though. I'll tell her you called."

"Ok. Bye"

Ezra hung up. He now definently had to convince Aria to stay home. He walked back downstairs. He decided he would wait until after dinner to ask her why she hadn't told him.

"Dinner's ready." He heard Aria call

They all sat at the dinner table within no time.

"So Sophie, how was your first day of school?" Aria asked

"It was so much fun. We colored a lot of pictures and Mommy, we didn't even have to take a nap." Sophie excitedly replied.

"That's great baby. Sadie, where you a good girl at day care?"

"Yes mommy."

"Mommy, how was your day?"

"It was really good." Aria noticed Ezra was giving her a weird look. "I had a lot of fun."

Soon they finished dinner and Ezra helped Aria clean up.

"Hey, we need to talk." Ezra said firmly.

"About what?" Aria asked completely confused.

"Ella called." he sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you felt sick at school again?"

"It was nothing." Aria said continuing to clean the table.

"It was nothing? Aria you're due in less than a month. It happened this morning too. Something is obviously wrong." his voice now getting louder

"Lower your voice." Aria replied annoyed.

"Please just stay home. You can go back next semester. Please."

"No. I'm not staying home. I'm fine. Trust me." Aria reassured him

"Aria, you are staying home tomorrow whether you like it or not. I don't want you risking it. So please just listen to me." Ezra begged.

"No.I'm sorry but no. I'm gonna go back tomorrow." she stated firmly.

"Ar-" Ezra was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Aria offered, trying to drop the discussion. Ezra followed behind her and sat down beside his daughters.

"Wes! So good to see you." Aria said pulling him into a hug.

"Aria. Good too see you too."

"Come in." Aria shut the door. "Girls look who's here."

"Uncle Wes!" They both ran to him. "I missed you."

"Hey. I missed you guys too. How are my two favorite nieces?"

" I'm in kindergarten now" Sophie proudly stated.

"Oh really now, how are you liking it?"

"It's so much fun."

"How about you Sadie. Have fun at day care?"

Sadie nodded in response.

"Well girls, lets go get you into your pjs and you can watch tv in mommy and daddys room until bedtime."

"Ok mommy." Sophie replied before running up the stairs.

Aria started to follow behind her but Ezra held her back.

"We'll talk more about today later." he whispered into her ear. Aria rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"So Wes, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd visit Rosewood, visit my bro and his family."

"Have you heard from Mom?"

"Nope. You?"

"She hasn't talked to me since the day we found out the truth."

"Are you and Aria ok? You guys seemed a little tense."

"We're fine. It's just that I'm worried about her, she hasn't really been herself these past days and no matter how hard I tried to convince her to stay home, she just doesn't listen."

"I'm sor-" but Wes was cut off

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" they heard Sophie screaming "Daddy help."

Ezra ran up as fast as he could, Wes following behind him. Once they got to the their bedroom they saw Aria lying on the floor unconscious.

"Aria" Ezra panicked. "Aria. Come on wake up."

"Here's a wet towel." Wes said giving it to Ezra "Sophs, Sadie, come with me" he didn't want the girls to get scared.

Wes left with the girls leaving Ezra alone. Ezra slowly and carefully lifted Aria onto the bed and placed the wet towel on her forehead. It didn't take long before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, yeah I just felt a bit dizzy."

"We should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I really am. Probably just didn't eat enough at dinner."

"Aria, you've been making excuses since this morning. We're going."

"Ezra" Aria tried sitting up but almost immediately felt a sharp pain in her back. "Ah-ugh"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Aria once again tried to get up, this time beside the sharp pain she soon felt the sheets were wet.

"It's time." was all Aria managed to whisper.

~EOBD~

Ezra was currently standing beside Aria, whose contractions were getting stronger and stronger each had found out that the reason Aria was feeling dizzy and fainted was because her blood pressure decreased and because she probably wasn't eating well enough. Stress could of also contributed to it, as well as the fact that she was only due in about 3 weeks. Wes had stayed at home watching the girls, who after being scared for a bit soon understood what was wrong with their Mommy. Ezra noticed all the sweat building up on Aria's forehead.

"I'm sorry" Aria apologized

"For what?" Ezra asked confused.

"For not listening to you. For being so stubborn."

Ezra bent down and kissed her forehead softly.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does is that in just a few hours we'll have our baby boy with us." Ezra noticed the tears beginning to form in Aria's eyes.

"You're right. I just can't wait to see my mini Ezra in my arms." Aria said proudly "I hope he looks like his Daddy."

Ezra leaned down and was about to kiss her when she let out another scream.

"Ah. Ezra it hurts so much" Aria cried

"It'll be ok baby."

"Ezra, please get the nurse, I think it's time now."

Soon the room was filled with nurses and Aria's doctor.

"Good evening Aria, are you ready to have this baby?" The doctor asked

Aria could only nod in response. They got everything ready and soon it was time for her to push.

"Ok, Aria, give me a big push."

Aria immediately obliged and continued to push. After several pushes she felt weak and felt like she couldn't go on.

"Aria come on, please don't give up. Do it for your baby boy." The doctor said

Aria noticed the doctor whisper something into the nurse's ear.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Aria nervously asked, there was a silence.

"The umbilical cord seems to be wrapped around his neck. Please push hard so we can get it off, the faster we do this the less damage."

Aria immediately panicked. _What if my baby dies? _Aria started sweating even more and her whole body was trembling. Her vision started getting foggy and she soon started crying.

"Aria, hey," Ezra whispered. "It's 're having a panic attack. Everything will be fine. Just stay calm. You can do this. You can do it." Ezra soothed her

"Come on Aria, push, please. " The doctor begged

"I can't do this" Aria cried. "I can't" Aria attempted to push, but was too weak.

"We just need one last push."

"I c-cant." Aria once again attempted to push. "Ezra I love you. Tell the girls I love them. but I just can't do this."

"Aria, yes you can. Come on."

After a few seconds all Aria could think about was saving her baby. She released all the energy left in her and gave one last final push before everything went completely black.

**A/N: OMG! what happened? review to find out! thanks for reading!** **Follow me on twitter for updates. Twitter: MonkyLuvsCarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them all!**

_1 year later. _

Ezra was sleeping soundly asleep when his alarm went off. He glanced over at his alarm clock.6:00. Then he remembered it was the weekend and tried to fall back asleep. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly once again. By the time he woke up it was 10:30. _Better get the girls up_. Ezra got up and made his way to his daughters bedroom.

"Morning to wake up."

"Good morning Daddy." Sophie got up and gave her Daddy a hug. Ezra noticed Sadie was still fast asleep. She was like Aria in every way possible. Stubborn, not a morning person, but caring and loving.

"Sadie Belly. Come on. Wake up."

"Mmm. I'm tired Daddy." A sleepy Sadie replied

"Fine then I guess you won't be eating any of my specialty pancakes. They all will be just for your sister and me. And I guess you won't get to hear the surprise I have for you two." Ezra persuaded

"A supwise." Sadie's eyes lit up.

"Yeah but I guess only Sophie will hear what it is."

"I'm up Daddy." Sadie said quickly getting out of bed. Ezra could only laugh.

"Come on, lets go eat." Ezra said following his girls into the kitchen.

"Sophie can you get the juice from the fridge?"

"Sure."

Soon the table was set up and the chocolate chip pancakes were ready.

"They're yummy." Sadie said with syrup all over her face.

"Very yummy." Sophie added "Thank You"

"No problem baby." Ezra reached over to wipe his daughters face. "Well why don't you girls go get dressed."

"What about the surprise Daddy?"

" I'll tell you once you're ready. K?"

They both nodded and headed back upstairs to get dressed. No later than half an hour later they were all ready.

"Sophs,Sadie. Are you ready? I'm downstairs." Ezra called out.

"Coming Daddy!" Sophie said running down the stairs, Sadie following behind her.

"Woah there. Carefull." Ezra warned.

"Daddy, what's the supwise?"

"Yeah. Tell us already."

"Ok. Ok" he laughed. "Well there's a carnival in town," Ezra noticed Sophie's eyes double in size "and Daddy's thought we could all go."

"Daddy! I can't wait!"

"What's a carnival?" A very confused Sadie asked. Ezra was about to explain but an over excited Sophie beat him to it.

"Sadie, a carnival is a place filled with rides,games _and_ cotton candy."

"Yay!"

"Well come on, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Daddy I wish Mommy could come with us." Sophie's smile soon turned into a frown.

"I know baby girl, we all wish she could come, but baby you know that's not possible." Ezra confronted his daughter.

"I know."

"Now come on I wanna see that beautiful smile of yours." Ezra tickled his daughter until he made her giggle.

"Ok daddy" she giggled. "Stop."

"Lets go to the carnival."

~EOBD~

Ezra walked alongside his daughters down the sidewalk. They'd decided to park a few streets down to prevent the traffic and crowd. They walked by the Rosewood Cemetery. Ezra noticed Sophie looking back.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asked

"Can we visit him quick before the carnival?" Sophie asked.

"Of course honey." Ezra took Sadie in his arms and held Sophie's hand."I really miss him Daddy."

"I know princess, Daddy misses him too." Sophie bent down.

"Hi. Guess what? We're all going to the Carnival. I really wish you were still here, but Daddy says you're safe with God now and that you're happy. I miss you, just how I miss Mommy, but that's different. " Sophie quietly said. Ezra checked his phone.

"Sweetie, we gotta get going. We're meeting Grandma, Grandpa and Tyler at the Carnival."

"Ok daddy. I love you Uncle Hardy." Sophie smiled before getting up.

Hardy had died about 3 months ago in a terrible car accident. Hardy and Sophie truly were best friends. She loved him so much and he felt the same. Well actually he loved all of Ezra's kids. It was really hard on Sophie when she learned what had happened but after explaining, she felt better that her Uncle was now safe. Sophie followed Ezra and soon they arrived at the Carnival.

"Daddy!Daddy" Sadie exclaimed. "Put me down."

"Ok. But remember to always hold Daddy's hand." he said putting her down.

"Are they here yet?" Sophie asked

"Let me call them." Ezra called them. "They'll be here in 30 minutes. Do you wanna go on the rides?"

"Yes!" They both replied

"Ok let's go."

Ezra took over to the rides. They went on the flying planes, the carousel, the kiddie coaster, and a lot of other rides. Ezra felt his phone vibrate.

"Girls, they're here. Let's go." Ezra said walking over to meet the Montgomerys. They finally saw them and walked over.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" They both ran to them.

"Hey, how are you girls?"

"Good."

"Da-da." 1 year old Tyler called from his stroller.

"Hey there buddy. Daddy and your sisters missed you." Ezra said placing a kiss on his son's messy curls. "Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate this, with Aria gone it gets crazy around the house sometimes."

"It's not a problem. Feel free to send them over anytime. We love having them at home." Ella replied.

"Grandpa, wanna ride the teacups with me?" Sophie asked

"Sure. I'd love too. Come on Sadie" Byron replied following his granddaughter.

"Ella, I really hope he wasn't a handful." Ezra said taking Tyler out of his stroller.

"He behaved like an angel. So after this I was hoping we could all go out to dinner?"

"Sure. The girls love spending time with you guys."

Soon They saw Byron and the girls walking back.

"gwampa got scared." Sadie laughed.

"Did not." Byron replied

"Uh huh." Sophie giggled."You were screaming."

Byron,Ella, and Ezra all laughed. They spent the rest of the day going on rides and playing games but it was soon begging to get dark.

"'I'm hungwy" Sadie complained

"Me too." Sophie added.

"Well me three." Ella joined in. "Come on. We're all going to dinner."

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked

"Your pick baby" Ezra said

"Chinese." Sophie quickly replied. _Chinese. Of course. _

"Well then, let's go before we starve." Byron joked.

~EOBD~

"Daddy! I had so much fun today!" Sophie yelled

"I know princess, but please use your inside voice. Your brother's sleeping."

"Sorry Daddy." she apologized.

"Did Sadie Belly have fun?" Ezra asked his daughter.

"A lot of fun." She replied before yawning.

"Come on, we're all tired. Why don't you guys go get in your PJ's while I put your brother in his crib and then I'll come tuck you in."

"Ok. Come on Sadie." Sophie said

Ezra walked up to Tyler's room and got him in his footie pajamas. He slowly placed him down in his crib. He stroked his son's soft hair.

"I love you Tyler. Sleep tight." Ezra said giving him a kiss on his forehead. He turned on the nightlight and slowly closed the door. He walked over to the room next door. He found his daughter already in their pajamas and waiting patiently on their beds.

"You guys were quick. Did you both brush your teeth?"

"Of course Daddy."

"Ok, well time for bed." he walked over to Sadie and tucked her in and did the same with Sophie. He gave them both their goodnight kiss and started to head out.

"I love you both."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Goodnight." Ezra said turning off the lights. He was about to shut the door when he heard Sadie call him back.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss Mommy." she said teary eyed.

"I know baby. I miss her too. But don't think about that now. Come on. Close those beautiful eyes and try to fall asleep." Ezra got up and got something from the nightstand. "Here take Peppermint. Remember what Mommy said, If you ever missed her just hug the monkey and it will be like you're hugging her. Ok?"

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Sadie said hugging her small stuffed monkey.

"Love you too."

Ezra went back to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He laid down but had a hard time falling asleep. The bed felt so empty without her. Before he knew it his exhaustion took over him and he fell sound asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I kno some of you are a bit confused but this chapter will clear things up.**

Ezra woke up in the middle of the night, hearing strange noises coming from downstairs. He looked over at his alarm clock. _11:15pm. _He ignored it and closed his eyes again. Not even a minute later, he heard the noise again. He jumped out of bed and ran to his daughter's room. Nothing. He went over to Tyler's room but he was soundly sleeping. Then he heard it again. It sounded like someone was opening the cupboards. Surely there was someone in the house. He slowly walked downstairs. He checked the living room, but no one was there. He could see off in the distance that the kitchen light was on. Someone was obviously in the house. He slowly made his way over into the kitchen. He glanced all around but didn't see anyone. Suddenly he felt two smaller arms wrap around his waist.

"Boo!" Ezra jumped. "Hope I didn't scare you" she laughed

"Aria!" he hugged her tight. "I thought you were some burglar who broke in. You scared the shit out of me." Aria got on her tippy toes and attacked Ezra's lips.

"Sorry" she laughed "You don't know how much I've missed you." she whispered between kisses.

"Me too." Ezra pulled away. "I thought you weren't suppose to get back until Friday. Wait, how did you even get here?"

"I missed you and the munchkins too much. Mike drove me back from New York." Aria took a seat at the table. Ezra followed behind her with 2 cups of tea.

"He drove you back? This late?" He handed her the cup.

"Well we would've gotten here earlier but there was traffic."

"Not that I'm not happy your back, believe me I am, but why _are_ you back?"

"Sarah's mom flew in this morning to help her with the new baby so I decided I would come back earlier and surprise you all."

"Well i'm glad you're back. We missed you like crazy. The girls will be excited when they see you. Anyways how is Sarah doing now that the baby is around?"

"You know, first time mom so she's really nervous but she's doing great. Mike seems like he'll be the perfect dad too. And what can I say about the baby. She's precious. She looks just like Mike"

" I can't wait to go see them."

"Well I'm gonna go kiss the girls and Ty goodnight. You coming?"

"Sure. I'll be right up. Let me lock up and turn out the lights."

"Ok." Ezra watched as his wife made her way up the staircase. Boy was he glad she was back. She'd only been gone for a week but it seemed like forever. Almost 2 weeks ago Mike and Sarah's baby Savannah was born. Since they were both new in parenting Aria offered to help them, since they barely knew anyone in New York. She was supposed to be in New York for 2 weeks though, but thank god she came back a week earlier. He locked up and followed his wife. She wasn't in Sophie and Sadie's room so he went into Tyler's room.

"Hey. Hows my baby boy." He heard her coo at their son. Aria bent down and softly kissed his forehead. Ezra walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Can you believe it's been a year. I was so scared I would lose you both." Ezra whispered into her ear.

"I was scared I wouldn't be able to do it."

"_Come on Aria, push, please. " The doctor begged_

"_I can't do this" Aria cried. "I can't" Aria attempted to push, but was too weak._

"_We just need one last push."_

"_I c-cant. Ezra I love you. Tell the girls I love them. I can't do this."_

"_Aria, yes you can. Come on."_

_All Aria could think about this moment was saving her baby. She released all the energy left in her and gave one last final push before everything went completely black. The room was filled with soft cries._

"_He's out!" The doctor called "Quick! We need oxygen for both of them." The baby was soon given oxygen, and the same was done with Aria. Ezra was still in shock. His baby was safe but Aria wasn't responding._

"_Please Aria." He begged. "Come on. There's someone who want's to meet you. Come on wake up." Ezra kissed her forehead. Within seconds soft breaths came from Aria. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Tears filled them almost instantly and she her fear was visible in them. She tried saying something but the oxygen was in the way._

"_Shh. It's ok. You're both fine." Aria's tears soon started streaming down her face. The nurse walked over and handed her the baby boy._

"_Aria, babe please don't cry. You're both here and you're both safe." he wiped away her tears._

"_Aria, I must say you were really brave. I'm glad you tried your hardest to help your baby boy. Good job." The doctor said. Aria nodded in response. Aria still couldn't get over how beautiful her baby was. and to think she was so close to giving up. She felt terrible. She couldn't hold back her tears and soon they were falling uncontrollably from her eyes._

"_Hey." Ezra soothed. "Please. You're both here with us. Don't cry anymore. He's here and he's healthy, that's how it will always be." Aria took off her oxygen mask. And looked at her baby boy. She admired his little hands. His almost non-existent hair. Surely it would turn curly just like his sisters. His eyes were currently closed. She wondered if they would be blue or hazel. Sophie had Ezra's blue eyes and Sadie did too. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was the fact that the baby they had waited so long for was with her. She once again couldn't control her tears and soon started crying._

"_I love you Ezra." she managed to choke out._

"_I love you too."_

_Slowly the baby's eyes managed to open._

"_Look." Aria cried. "He's waking up." Ezra walked over and sat beside Aria. They stared at their baby boy._

"_Aria, he has your eyes." Ezra said excitedly. Aria smiled._

"_But he has your nose." Aria replied. Soon the doctor walked back in._

"_I'm glad to see you're both doing fine. There's some paperwork you'll need to fill out but we can do that later." She set the papers on the table. "Do you wanna try feeding him?" Aria nodded. She soon started feeding him. "So does this precious baby have a name yet?"_

"_Yes." Aria replied_

"_Tyler. Tyler Sebastian Fitz." Ezra added. The doctor nodded and walked back out._

"_I can't wait for the girls to meet him." Aria said_

"_Everyone should be here in the morning. I'll bring the girls after school tomorrow. But right now, you both need your rest." Ezra took Tyler and placed him in the basket. Aria didn't protest at all. Instead she closed her eyes and fell into a deep and much desired sleep. Ezra was so thankful that both were ok and would soon get to start their new lives with Tyler's addition to the family._

" But you were. And that's all that matters." He turned Aria's body so she was facing him. "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose any of you. I think I would go crazy."

"That will never happen." she gave him a soft kiss. "Nothing will ever break our family apart. We'll be together forever. I love you."

"I love you too. We should probably go to bed. It's past midnight."

"Ok. Nite nite Tyler." Aria whispered. "Lets go babe." The couple made their way into their bedroom and soon were cuddled up next to each other.

"I'm glad you're back." Ezra pulled her in closer to him.

"Me too." Aria responded. She gave him one last kiss before they both fell fast asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry if I made it seem like Aria had died in the previous chapter. It wasn't my intention. Haha who am I kidding, It WAS my intention. Lol. I wanted to see how you would all react but sorry. Lol. Anyways thanks for reading and please review! There's upcoming drama soon! Oh and a special thanks to my BFF Carlet for always helping me and thanks to WWKMDbracelets for helping me with the med info. 7-10 reviews? And I will try and update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews! And for those of you who don't know, I've recently posted a new story, The Hardened Heart, it would mean a lot if you could take some time read and review it so I get a sense of whether or not I should continue it. So please, give it a shot. **

Ezra's eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled at the sight of Aria right next to him. He loved watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. This last week had been hell for him. A week without his wife was definitely not something he would like to experience again. His thoughts were broken when he noticed Aria starting to wake up.

"Morning babe" Ezra leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Morning. What time is it?" Aria rubbed her eyes.

"9:30"

"Ugh. Too early" Aria whined. She was about to pull the covers over when they heard soft cries coming from the baby monitor. "Nevermind" she laughed

"I can go. You go back to sleep." Ezra offered.

"No. I haven't seen my baby in a week, I'll go." Aria said getting up from the bed and walking over to Tyler's room.

"Hey baby boy" Aria took him out of his crib. "Mommy missed you so much." she planted a kiss on top of his messy curls. "Are you hungry? Let's go downstairs and get breakfast ready.

* * *

Ezra must of fallen asleep because next thing he knew, he felt someone next to him.

"Good Morning Daddy!" Sophie jumped on the bed.

"Morning Sophie." Ezra replied tickling her. "Where's your sister?"

"Still sleeping." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go wake her up. There's a surprise for the both of you."

"_Another_ surprise?" Ezra nodded. "2 surprises 2 days in a row?" Her eyes widened. "Well? what is it?"

"Can't tell. Come on, hop on." Sophie got on his back "Let's go get your sister." Ezra headed over to the room.

"Sadie, time to wake up. There's a surprise downstairs." Ezra whispered. It didn't take long for her to wake up.

"What is it Daddy?" Sadie asked.

"You'll see." Ezra smiled. "Come on. Let's go downstairs." Sadie jumped into Ezra's arms and Sophie followed behind them.

"Wait." Sophie stopped. "What about Tyler?"

"He's downstairs already." Ezra noticed the confused expression on his daughter's face. "Come on, don't you wanna see your surprise?" Sophie nodded. "Let's go then." Sophie followed Ezra downstairs and into the kitchen.

"MOMMY." Sophie immediately let go of Ezra's hand and Sadie wiggled out of her father's grasp and ran to Aria. "Mommy, I missed you" Sophie cried.

"I missed my babies too." Aria replied embracing them tightly. After a while they pulled away. Sadie held out her arms to Aria and she picked her up.

"Mommy, don't ever go." Sadie said nuzzling into Aria's neck.

"I won't baby girl." She kissed her forehead and then put her back down."So how did you girls behave?"

"We were great Mommy, right Daddy?" Ezra nodded. "We went to the Carnival with Daddy and Grandma and Grandpa. It was so fun." Sophie squealed. "I wish you could've gone."

"Me too. We will all definitely go next time. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Babe, I'll make breakfast. You go enjoy yourself with the girls and Ty."

"You? Cook?" Aria laughed. "I don't wanna get food poisoning."

"Hey. I'm actually a _very_ good cook, just ask the girls." He turned to his daughters. "Tell your mother how amazing my food was."

"Don't make our daughters lie" Aria joked.

"Really Mommy." Sophie giggled. "Daddy _can _cook."

"Ok then." Aria replied eyeing him suspiciously. "Come on girls let's go have some Mommy time." Aria walked into the living room, her daughters following behind.

"So Mommy, when will we get to meet the baby?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe over the weekend. We'll see." She played with her daughters curls. She bent down and kissed Sadie's head.

"I missed you like crazy." She hugged them tight. "But now I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." Aria really was happy to be back. Although it'd only been a week, it was far too long. She missed being able to hold her daughters or rock Tyler to sleep, or watch him crawl all over the room, she missed everything about her kids and she was glad she was finally back to see all of those things.

"Breakfast's ready!" They heard Ezra call

"Come on." Aria said helping them up. "Let's go Ty." She picked up Tyler and carried him over to his high chair. Soon they were all seated. Ezra watched as Aria took a bite out her pancake.

"Dang babe. These are good."

"Told ya." Ezra replied.

"These really are amazing. Thanks."

"Daddy always made us pancakes."

"Well I'm glad he fed you girls something that actually was cooked right." Aria laughed. "It seem your cooking skills improved."

"So Aria, are you taking the week off or are you going back to school tomorrow?"

"Well might as well go back tomorrow. I'm already here. Besides, there's a new History teacher coming in tomorrow to take over Ms. Peters who just had her baby, so they need all the help they can get. You know to show him around and make him feel comfortable."

" A new teacher? From where?"

"I actually don't know. All I know is that he just moved here from somewhere in Europe."

"That's nice. Well girls, I guess we can have a fun family Sunday now that Mommy's back. Go get ready. Mommy and I have a fun day planned ahead of us."

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna take the day off tomorrow?" Ezra asked while getting under the covers. "You already asked for the 2 weeks off, might as well stay home this week."

"I'm sure. Besides, I already let them know I'm going back tomorrow."

"You know, I almost went crazy this past week without you here. I missed you." Ezra placed his arm around her waist.

"I missed you too." Aria snuggled into his chest. "I'm glad I'm back."

"I seriously don't know what I would do without you. You're the definition of perfect. You're so loving, caring, smart, there are enough words to describe you. I'm so lucky I met you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Aria looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too. Always have and always will."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Aria walked into the huge Rosewood High building. She had to admit it felt weird coming back after being away for a week, especially today when she had to be there an hour earlier because of a teacher meeting. She soon spotted Ella and walked over to greet her.

"Hey Mom." Aria gave her a hug.

"Sweetie. I thought you were gone till Friday. When did you get back?"

"Saturday night. Sarah's mom is helping them now. Ezra told me you had Tyler over for a few nights. Hope he wasn't trouble."

"Not at all sweetie. He was an angel." She filled her mug with Coffee "So anyways have you heard anything about the new teacher? I hear he's from Iceland. Can you believe that?"

"Really? Hmm. Can't wait to meet him."

"So tell me, how did Mike and Sarah do with Savannah? I wish I could've gone to help."

"They're doing excellent. They're gonna be great parents." she smiled. "We should probably head on over to the meeting now. Don't wanna be late."

"Sure. Let's go."

They were soon seated around the large table, coffee in their hands and anxiously waiting for the arrival of the new teacher. The principal wanted everyone to meet him beforehand since he would be staying there to teach for the rest of the school year. Finally they heard the door open. Aria was busy looking over her lesson plans to pay attention to any of this.

"Staff, as you may know, today were getting a new teacher. He comes to us all the way from Iceland." He looked over and gestured towards the stranger. "Please welcome Jakob Stefansson. "

_Jakob? Stefansson? Why did this name sound so familiar? Could it be...? No there was no way. _Aria looked up and sure enough her thoughts were confirmed when his hazel eyes met hers.

**A/N: Please review! Who do y'all think Jakob Stefansson is? What will happen now? I will try to update sometime over the weekend if I can, but no promises. I have AP testing at the beginning of May so I have to start studying like crazy. But If I get 7-10 reviews I promise I will update either over the weekend or the beginning of next week. I really will try my hardest because after that I wont be able to update until mid May. Sorry. Oh And like I said before, please go check out The Hardened Heart and review!Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So as promised, here's the next chapter! Bad news, I prolly wont be updating until the 15th cuz of all my stupid tests. I will try my best to try and do so before but I really need to study. Anyways, enjoy!**

Aria looked at him one last time and then looked down. Aria noticed a couple teachers stand up and greet him. Ella looked over at Aria and mouthed something.

"What?" Aria whispered.

"Is it him?" Ella asked. Aria nodded. "Well lets go say hi." Ella said before getting up. Aria followed.

"Aria?" Jakob asked

"Jakob?" Jakob leaned in and hugged her.

"Never thought I would see you again." Jakob said and turned towards Ella. "Mrs. Montgomery, it's good to see you."

"You too."

"Wow. Last time I saw you was 10 years ago. When did you move here?"Aria asked.

"Well I've actually been back for about 5 years mom wanted to come back to California, afterall that is where she grew up but I I remembered you always talking about Rosewood back when you were in Iceland so I figured why not try it out." he smiled.

"That's great." Aria smiled back.

"So how are your folks?" Ella asked.

"They're great. Living back in California. How's Byron? Mike?"

"They're both great. Mike recently became a father. He's living in New York with his wife." Jakob smiled and nodded. They were going to continue talking but noticed the Principal walking towards them.

"Mr. Stefansson, I'm glad you're interacting with the rest of our staff. Would you like me to show you to your room?" he asked. Jakob nodded.

"Well Aria, Ella, I hope we can catch up sometime."

"Sure" Ella replied.

"Well see you two around" Jakob said before walking off.

"What a small world." Ella said. "Can you believe this?"

"I know."

"Last time I saw him was when you two-"

"Mom, I know, when we were both going out." Aria laughed.

"I remember you were crazy about him." Ella laughed. "You were so heartbroken when you 2 split up." Ella added

"I was not." Aria blushed. Ella raised her eyebrows. "Ok, fine, I was but I was 15 back then. I really thought I would never see him again."

"Me either. Well we should show him around Rosewood sometime."

"Yeah, that sounds great. We should probably go to class otherwise we'll be late." Ella and Aria both exited the staff room and headed to their classrooms.

The last bell finally rang. Aria gathered her things and locked up her classroom behind her. As she was walking through the hallways she spotted Jakob walking towards her.

* * *

"Hey Aria."

"Hey. How'd ya like your first day of teaching here?"

"It wasn't so bad actually."

"That's good."

"So anyway, I was hoping we could catch up. Do you wanna go out for coffee? Maybe Dinner?" Jakob asked.

"Um I would love too, but I can't. Here." Aria took out a piece of paper and wrote something one it. "Here's my address, you can come over for dinner, we can catch up then."

"Thanks. I would love to. What time should I come over?"

"7. Sounds good?" Jakob nodded. "Well I gotta go. I still can't get over the fact that we both ended up seeing each other and teaching at the same school after 10 years."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Hopefully we can catch up and talk about all that's happened these past years."

"Yeah. Well see you tonight." Aria said.

"I can't wait!"

* * *

"Aria! Girls! I'm home." Eza shut the front door behind it.

"Daddy!" both girls scream running towards their Ezra.

"Girls, keep it down. Tyler's sleeping."

"Sorry Mommy."

"Hey. How was work?"

"Tiring. You know, being gone for a week, I have a lot to catch up on. What about you?"

"Great."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"So remember how I told you about the new teacher?"

"Yeah, the one from Europe?"

"Yeah. Well you'll never believe this."

"Do tell." Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well he's from Iceland. His name is Jakob Stefansson. I knew him back when we lived there. He was one of my really good friends. Can you believe that?"

"Wow." Ezra said. "You never mentioned you had close friends back in Iceland." Ezra added.

"Well yeah, I met him in Iceland and he was one of the few friends I had."

"So he was just a friend?"Ezra asked. Aria remained silent for a bit. She felt Ezra tense up. "So he was your boyfriend? Ezra added.

"Yes." Aria blushed. "You could say he was the first serious relationship I had."

"So you're gonna be working with your ex?" Ezra asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes Ezra, I am. It doesn't matter though, it's been 10 years since we last saw each other."

"I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." Ezra laughed.

"Good. Because I invited him over for dinner." Aria said as she continued to stir the food.

"You invited him over? Why?"

"Ezra, he doesn't know anyone and I thought it would be nice if he could come over, catch up, meet you and the kids. Make him feel welcomed. Is there a problem with that?" Aria raised her eyebrows.

"No."

"Good, now help me set the table he should be here shortly. Oh Ella and Byron are coming over too."

"Ok."

Ezra followed Aria's orders and after some time the food and table were ready. They heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here." Aria said. "Come on." She held out her hand and Ezra took it. Together they walked to the door and Aria opened it.

"Aria, you have such a big house for just one per-" Jakob stopped talking when he saw Ezra standing beside Aria. "Oh. Hey Aria."

"Hey Jakob. Come on in." Aria shut the door behind her. "Jakob this is my husband Ezra, Ezra this is Jakob."

"Nice to meet you" Ezra said as he shook Jakob's hand.

"You too." Jakob replied, a hint of disappointment in his turned towards Aria ."Aria you never mentioned you were married." Jakob added. Ezra looked over at Aria.

"Well we didn't really get the chance to talk, but yeah Ezra and I have been married for almost 5 years now."

"That's great. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy."

"Well Jakob the table is set. Ezra why don't you show him to the table. I'll be right in."

"Yup." Ezra replied. "Jakob come this way."

Aria went upstairs to get the girls and Tyler. The walked into the dining room, she spotted her parents with Jakob and Ezra. The girls were about to run to their grandparents but froze when they spotted a stranger with them. Aria knelt down.

"Sophie, Sadie, this is Mommy's friend Jakob, can you say hi?" the girls remained silent. Aria got back up, Tyler still in her arms. "Jakob, these are our daughter and this is our son, they're a bit shy."

"Wow. You have kids?" Jakob asked surprised. Aria nodded. "They're beautiful." He looked at Tyler. "He looks just like you. Same beautiful eyes." An awkward tension filled the rolled his eyes and it was evident that he was getting annoyed. Ella and Byron remained silent.

"We should eat now." Ezra interrupted. He took Tyler from Aria and placed him in his high chair. "Girls." He motioned them to sit.

"Take a seat Jake. Don't be shy." Aria laughed."Ella and Byron will keep you company. Ezra? Can you help me?" Ezra got up and followed her. Once in the kitchen Aria finally spoke up.

"Can you at least try and pretend you're having a good time?"

"I am." Ezra defended himself. Aria looked at him. "Ok I will try. It's just a bit awkward. Having dinner with my wife's first love, it just feels wrong."

"He wasn't my first love." Aria wrapped her hands around his neck. "_You_ were and will always be my only love. Jakob was a big crush, that's all." She gave him a light peck on the lips."Now help me bring this out, they're all starving. Ezra nodded and followed behind her.

"Enjoy." Aria said setting the dish of food in front of them.

"Thanks." Jakob smiled.

Throughout the rest of the evening Ezra couldn't help and observe Jakob. He had sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders, good facial structure and hazel eyes. Ezra couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of him. He noticed him glance over in Aria's direction more times than necessary and that was starting to annoy him obviously still had some feelings for her. He could tell by the way he looked at her. The only reason he remained civil was because he promised Aria he would. Thankfully, it soon got late and everyone started to leave.

"Aria, Ezra. Thanks for having me over." Jakob said.

"You're welcome." Aria replied. Ezra only smiled.

"Well I will see you at school tomorrow" Jakob hugged Aria. "Nice meeting you Ezra" he shook his hand.

"You too." Ezra replied.

Soon everyone was gone and the kids fell asleep. Ezra lay in bed reading, while Aria finished getting ready for bed.

"You could've acted nicer today." Aria yelled from the bathroom.

"Whatever." Ezra mumbled.

"Ezra, I'm talking to you. Did you not hear me? Why were you acting that way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ezra continued reading.

"Don't pretend like you don't know." Aria snatched the book away. "You behaved like such a big jerk. You didn't even try to get along with him. Do you have a problem?" Aria asked

"Yes." Ezra got up from the bed. "I do. You didn't see the way he looked at you. All through dinner. He just kept staring at you."

"Ezra, you're crazy."

"Crazy? 'Same beautiful eyes'? Staring at you non-stop? Did you not hear that?Did you not see that?"

"Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me" Aria laughed.

"You think this is funny? He obviously still has feelings for you."

"Ezra. It's been 10 fucking years." Ezra remained silent. He got back in bed and pulled the covers over him."Ezra?"

"Goodnight." Ezra knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he couldn't help it. It just really annoyed him.

"Wow. You're unbelievable." Aria shook her head. She couldn't believe Ezra was already starting to get was stupid. She stayed on her side of the bed and Ezra did the same. That night there were no goodnight kisses or cuddling. Aria though about how stupid all this was. How could Ezra act like this. It really did annoy her. Within minutes, Aria fell into a deep sleep hoping that the next morning everything would be bettter.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading! Now what will happen with Ezria? Will Jakob be a threat?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Srry for the wait. I apologize for such a short chapter and for any mistakes .but i'm busy packing and busy with hw. I juss wanted to give you all something by tonight. **

Ezra slowly woke up, yawning and stretching. He looked over and noticed that Aria was still sleeping. Aria. He really had been a jerk the night before and couldn't sleep just thinking about it. He figured he would have to make an effort to make things better with Aria. He slowly snuggled closer to her,pulling her closer to him. He started placing soft kisses on Aria's neck. As soon as Aria realized what was happening she shrugged him off.

"Aria." Ezra said softly. She didn't answer. "Aria. Look I'm sorry.I was a jerk. I got jealous. I should've made an effort to make him feel welcomed. I'm sorry."

"It's getting late. I'm gonna go wake up the girls." Aria replied completely ignoring Ezra's apology. Before Ezra could say anything else, Aria left. He knew how much Aria hated it when he acted that way yet he let his jealousy take over him. Knowing how stubborn Aria was, he knew it wouldn't be easy to make her forgive him.

* * *

"Girls, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes." Aria called from the kitchen. Aria setting the table when she heard Ezra coming in.

"Need any help?" Ezra asked.

"Nope." Aria replied still avoiding him.

"Aria. Will you stop. I said I was sorry."

"Ezra, you don't get it. I invited Jakob to make him feel welcomed. He doesn't have anyone here in Rosewood. I was trying to be a nice and helpful friend and then you have to ruin it and make him feel uncomfortable with your death glares and silence. I was really counting on you to be friendly yesterday but you're obviously not capable of doing that." Aria finally said.

"Aria. I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk, but if you could see the way he looked at you. The way he flirted."

"He didnt flirt!" Aria yelled.

"Ok. Whatever. I tried to keep calm and apologize But that's obviously not working. I will tell you the truth. I despise him. Sure he may seem nice and all to you because you don't see what us men do. He was checking you out all night, When he got here, he thought you were single, meaning he wanted something more with you." Ezra yelled back.

"You're pathetic." Aria shook her head.

"Pathetic? You know what. Let's just stop. I'm not gonna let him ruin our relationship. I apologize for being a jerk. Please forgive me." Ezra said. "Aria?" he begged. She remained silent. "Ar-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ezra was cut off by Sophie's screams "Come. Hurry." They both sprinted to the living room.

"Baby is everything alright?" Aria said rushing over to Sophie.

"Look Mommy." Sophie pointed. "Tyler's walking." Aria turned and tears filled her eyes as she watched her baby boy take his first steps. Ezra picked him up and spun him around.

"Daddy's so proud." Ezra said kissing his walked over to Aria. "Here go with Mommy."

"Ty,you're so big now. I love you." Aria said before putting him back down.

"Can you believe he's walking?" Ezra said excitedly.

"Yeah." Aria replied simply, clearly still angry.

"Aria please." He pulled her in closer to him.

"Breakfast is ready." She replied almost immediately pulling away. The rest of the morning was filled with silence and tension between the two.

* * *

Aria walked into the teachers lounge for her daily cup of coffee. She was pouring herself a cup when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey." She smiled when she saw Jakob.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Good. Just a bit tired."

"Listen, thanks again for dinner last night. I hope I didn't cause trouble. Your husband doesn't seem to like me much."

"It's nothing personal. He's just somewhat shy. And he just had a busy day at work."

"I don't want to cause any prob-"

"Jakob, it's fine. So how are you liking it here so far?"

"I love it. I'm so glad you're helping me around. I can't believe how much you've changed over these past years. I mean. You're married and with kids."

"Yeah, you've changed too. I remember you at least 3 inches shorter." Aria laughed.

"I can't believe we lost touch for 10 years."

"Yeah, me either."

"Well now here we are. We can continue our friendship." He said. Aria smiled.

"Well class is about to begin, I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Aria spent the rest of the day thinking about Ezra. Maybe she was being a bit stubborn. He had apologized several times. And to be honest she hated being mad at him. Sure, he'd been a jerk to Jakob, but as much as she hated it when he got jealous, she had to admit it was quite cute. She just wanted to go home and fix things with him.

* * *

Aria was playing with Tyler when she heard the front door open.

"Daddy."

"Hey. How was school?" Ezra asked his daughter.

"Fun. I was line leader today." Sophie stated proudly.

"That great." Ezra noticed that Aria had left the living room. "I'll be back." He walked into the kitchen and noticed her fixing everything up for dinner.

"Hey." He awkwardly said.

"Hey." Aria replied before walking over and giving him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I got jealous and was a jerk. It wont happen again." Aria kissed him once again.

"I hate being mad at you." She whispered.

"I hate it too. So should we eat?" Aria nodded. Soon everyone was seated at the table.

"Daddy, someone named Jackie says hi." Sophie said.

"Jackie?"

"Mhm. She's Natalie's Nanny and she said she's a really good friend of yours."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Uh-uh. She just said I was cute and looked just like you."

"Sophie I don't want you talking to her. Ok?" Aria warned.

"Why Mommy?"

"Just don't ok. Listen to Mommy."

"Ok."

* * *

"Should we be worried about Jackie being around Sophie?" Aria asked getting comfortable under the covers.

"I don't think so. She shouldn't be a threat."

"I guess you're right. I just don't like the idea of Jackie being around our daughter."

"Babe. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Good night."

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." Within minutes they both fell sound asleep.

**A/N: Please review! So I don't know when I will be updating again because I leave for California tomorrow night. I will try and update LMA tomorrow but if not I will on Monday. Same goes for this story. Anyways do you think Jackie will be a threat? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my life's been busy, I was at Disneyland for 3 days and then finals and graduation but im now officially a High School graduate! Anyways, more time to write now. Enjoy!**

2 weeks later

"Sophie hurry up we're gonna be late" Ezra called.

"Coming daddy." Sophie said as she ran down the stairs.

"Ok. Lets go."

" Daddy, is it ok if Natalie comes over for a playdate tomorrow?"

"Sure baby."

"Ok. You can tell Jackie then. She's been wanting to talk to you."

"Sophie, have you been talking to her? I thought we told you not to."

"Why daddy, she's nice."

"Just don't ok. As for the playdate I'll take care of it."

"Ok." Soon they arrived at the Elementary school. Ezra really didn't like the idea of Jackie around Sophie and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to her. He walked Sophie to her classroom. He tried to leave as fast as he could, trying to avoid her.

"Well if it isn't Ezra Fitz. Long time no see." Ezra turned to see none other than Jackie Molina.

"Jackie. Hey."

" I didn't know you had a little girl. She's quite a cutie. Looks just like her Daddy."

"Thanks." Ezra replied uncomfortably "Well I gotta run, don't wanna be late for work."

"Still working at Hollis?"

"Yup."

"Cool. We should catch up sometime." Jackie smiled.

"Sure. Well I'll see you later." Ezra started to leave but then remembered what Sophie had asked him this morning. "Jackie, Sophie want's Natalie to come over tomorrow. You should bring her over around noon, I work for a while tomorrow but Aria will be home."

"Aria. Oh. I didn't know you two were still together."

"We are"

"Anyway, yeah I'll bring her over at that time. Nice seeing you." Ezra only simply smiled before walking out. As he drove off to Hollis, he could've sworn he saw Noel walking down the street.

* * *

"Hey Aria." Jakob greeted her.

"Hey."

"So I was thinking since it's been a long day we could grab a cup of coffee"

"Thank you, but I should use this time to grade papers. Besides I have to pick up my daughter from Ballet practice at 5."

"That gives us about an hour. Come on, I know you're in need of caffeine."

"Fine. Let me just grab my bag and we can go." Soon they were at the Brew. They spent that time catching up on more of what had happened over the past 10 years.

"Aria, I've really missed you." Jakob said placing his hand over Aria's. She immediately felt uncomfortable and pulled her hand away. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine. You know I really should get going." She reached in her bag to pull out her phone but noticed it wasn't there.

"Shit. I forgot my phone. What time is it?" Aria asked.

"Um. 5:30"

"Shit. Sophie. I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." Aria said running out the door. As she speed walked to her car, she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Aria apologized.

"Aria?"

"Dianne? What are you doing here?"

"I just moved back. Is there a problem?"

"Is that question really necessary?" Aria asked. Dianne gave her a wicked smile.

"You know what? Do whatever you want. Just stay away from my family."

" Aria, you can't keep me from seeing my son or grandkids."

"Oh yes I can. I have to go." Anger filled Aria's body. Why did Dianne have to back? Not only that but she was also angry at herself for not keeping track of time. She finally arrived at the dance studio. She checked the time before getting out of the car. 5:45. _Ugh. _

"Hey where's Sophie?" Aria asked Sophie's teacher.

"Mrs. Fitz, your husband had to come pick her up. They left about 10 minutes ago. Do you realize what time it is?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I just lost track of time. Anyways thank you."

"Have a goodnight."

* * *

"Mommy!" Sophie ran up to Aria. "Mommy where were you? I waited for you."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize how late it was. It won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise sweetie." She put her back down. "I'm gonna go fix dinner."

"Daddy already started."

"Ok." Aria walked over into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Where the hell were you?" Ezra angrily asked. "Do you know how scared she was? I got a call at 5:30 saying she was still there. They tried calling you but you never answered. You were supposed to pick her up at 5."

"I'm sorry, I left my phone in the car. I didn't realize what time it was. You don't know how bad I feel."

"Where were you?"

"I was having a cup of coffee with Jakob."

"Of course." Ezra laughed."why didn't I think of that earlier."

"Ezra, don't start."

"Start what?"

"The whole Jakob shit. It was just a cup of coffee. We both had a long day at work and figured a cup of coffee would make it better."

"Yeah? Look what it led to. Forgetting to pick up your six year old daughter."

"Ezra. It won't happen again. Why do you have to make such a big deal about Jakob? I said I was sorry and it won't happen again."

"Ok. I'm sorry I just want our kids to be safe. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't I promise." Aria said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Dinner's ready. Wanna help me set the table?"

"Sure." Aria set the plates down. "You know your mom's back in town?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw her today. I made it very clear we want nothing to do with her and to stay away from our family."

"She's here? In Rosewood?"

"Yes.I think you should talk to her and warn her to stay away from us. I don't want her near our kids."

"Ok. I'll meet up with her sometime. Hey we should be a bit more careful. I'm almost certain I saw Noel today?"

"Noel?"

"Yeah. That's why I was so angry that you were late. I'm worried about him doing something to either of you."

"I'll be more careful. Don't worry ok?." Ezra nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead softly. "Girls! Dinner's ready." Ezra called

"I'll go get Tyler." Soon everyone was seated at the table.

"Daddy what did Jackie say about the playdate?"

"Jackie?" Aria questioned."You talked to her?"

"Um" he cleared his throat. "Yeah, Sophie wants Natalie over for a playdate so I just let her know."

"Hm."

"So? What did she say?" Sophie asked.

"She said it was fine. She's coming over at noon."

"Awesome."

"Is that ok Aria?"

"Yeah. It's fine.

" I have a meeting tomorrow so I won't be home until about 2. Will you be ok with all of them?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Mommy I'm full." Sadie said

"Just one more bite ok baby?"

"Yes mommy."

"What do you all say to a family movie night?" Ezra asked.

"I love that!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Ok, how about you girls go pick out a movie and get the living room set up while Daddy and I clean up?

"Ok." Soon they were all ready and laid together as a family until they all fell fast asleep.

* * *

Ding Dong.

"Sophie! She's here" Aria said while picking up Tyler and walking to the door.

"Aria." Jackie said with fake enthusiasm

"Natalie!" Sophie yelled running down the stairs."Come in." Natalie looked up at Aria.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Its been a long time." Jackie said. "Good to see you." Jackie gave her a fake smile and came inside.

"Yeah. Good to see you too."

"I saw Ezra yesterday. Still hasn't changed a bit."

"Yup." She noticed Jackie peering around curiously, picking up their pictures, looking around the whole house.

"Cute family you two have."

"Thanks." An awkward silence filled the room as Jackie still kept peering around. "Well I'll see you later." Aria said as she walked Jackie to the door. "Bye."

"Bye Aria." Jackie replied. As Aria shut the door she noticed a disquieting smile on Jackie's face.

**A/N: Please review! More reviews mean faster updates! So what do y'all think will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

_A few days later._

"Hey girls wake up" Aria whispered

"But Mommy I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Ok then I guess I'll have to call your aunties and tell them we wont be going."

"No no. I'm awake." Sophie said shooting out of bed.

"Im awake too Mommy." Sadie joined in. Aria laughed.

"Come on girls, just get dressed and come downstairs. I'm gonna go wake Tyler and Daddy."

* * *

"Good Morning beautiful" Ezra smiled and then walked over to his son."Morning buddy."

"Morning."

"Where are the girls?"

"Playing outside."

"Daddy!" Sophie and Sadie came running in.

"Morning my princesses. Are you guys ready to go to the park later?"

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see my aunties."

"Hey breakfast is ready!" Aria called.

"Come on. Lets go eat." Ezra said taking his daughters hand.

* * *

"Hey babe, do you think you could run to the store and get everything we'll need for later? Tyler wasn't feeling so well so he's sleeping and Sadie is a bit fussy. I'm gonna put her down for a nap."

"Yeah that's fine. Let me just put my shoes on and I'll go."

"Thanks babe. You're the best."

"I know." he smiled.

"Mommy." Sadie cried.

"Come on. You need a nap."

"Im not tired!" Sadie screamed. "I want to pway!"

"The list is on the fridge. I'll see you later." Aria said heading upstairs.

"Hey, I'm taking Sophie with me. Send her down."

"Ok." Aria replied and headed to her daughters room.

"Hey Daddy's going to the store he's waiting for you."

"Ok Mommy." Sophie replied and after putting her shoes on headed downstairs.

* * *

"Ok. Bread?"

"Check."

"Juice?"

"Check."

"Chips?"

"Check"

"Ok. We still need the mayo and a few other things. Lets go." Ezra said taking her hand.

"Ok. Daddy." They made their way through the grocery store and soon were done gathering everything they needed. They were about to head to the register when Ezra heard his name being called.

"Ezra?" the voice asked. Ezra turned and couldn't believe it.

"Mom?"

"Ezra." Dianne cried.

"I have to go. Come on baby, lets go." Ezra said pulling gently on Sophie's arm.

"Ezra please can we talk."

"Daddy, who is that."

"No one sweetie. Let's just go."

"Ezra, she's beautiful." Dianne stated as she observed her. " Please. Can we talk?" Dianne begged. Ezra hesitated for a bit before finally nodding.

"Meet me at the playground in 15 minutes."

"Ezra, I'm sorry about everything. I really am." Dianne looked down at Sophie. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked her.

"Sophia Mackenzie Fitz."

"Such a pretty name."

"Come on Sophie. Lets go check out."

"I'll see you soon honey." Dianne said. Ezra only gave her a fake smile and walked away.

"Daddy is that really your mommy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes sweetie."

"Why haven't we've ever met her before?"

"Long story baby."

"Are we really gonna go talk to her?"

"Yeah" Ezra replied putting the groceries into bags. "Ready?" Sophie nodded. Once at the playground they spotted Dianne and walked over to her.

"Hey why don't you go play for a while. Ok?"

"Yeah." Sophie said before running off.

"Ezra. It's so good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Look. I'm sorry, I really am. I want to fix things with you and Wes."

"Too late for that."

"Ezra. I love you and believe me when I say that I regret everything that I did."

"Do you really?"

"I do." Dianna cried. Ezra just stared. "I want to spend time and get to know my granddaughter."

"If you really did care you would know that I have 2 other kids."

"I'm sorry."

"I need to go." Ezra said getting up.

"Ezra wait. Can we still see each other."

"I dont think Aria would like that and neither would I."

"Please?" She begged staring deeply into his eyes. She always managed to get her way when she did this. Ezra looked at her and sighed.

"Ok."

"I will see you soon honey. Tell Sophie I said bye. And please bring my other grandbabies." Dianne said. Ezra only smiled.

"Bye Mom."

* * *

"Daddy is it true you were Mommy's teacher?" Sophie asked while in the car.

Ezra immediately tensed up.

"Who told you that sweetie?"

"Mommy's friend Noel. He was at the park today. You didn't see him? He said you were Mommy's teacher and you were really mean to Mommy and everyone. Is it true?"

"No baby. Dont listen to him. Ok?" Ezra nervously replied.

"Ok."

"If he ever talks to you again let mommy or I know. He's not a nice guy."

"Ok Daddy."

"Hey Sophie, can you do me a big favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret"

"Yes! Im really good."

"Ok well how about you and me keep the fact that we saw my mom today a secret?"

"Why?"

"Because Mommy and her don't really get along and Mommy will get upset. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Daddy. It will be our secret." Sophie smiled.

* * *

"Hey are you all ready?" Aria called. "Everyone's at the park waiting."

"Coming!"

"Ezra can you get everything in the car while I wake up Tyler?"

"Sure. Girls help me get everything ready."

"Ok Daddy."

Soon everything was packed in the car and everyone was all set to go.

"Aria are you ready?"

"Shh. Tyler is still being a bit fussy. You guys go along. I'll meet you there in time for dinner."

"You sure? If he's not doing well, we can all stay home."

"No, the girls are excited, you go I'll meet you there in a while."

"Ok. Girls say bye to Mommy."

"Bye."

"I'll see you later K? Keep me updated." Ezra said giving her a goodbye kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Uncle Caleb." Sophie ran as soon as she saw her uncle.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Hey man." Ezra greeted him.

"Hey. Where's Aria and Ty?"

"He was a bit fussy so Aria stayed home with him. They're coming later. Where's everyone else?"

"They're waiting back at the tables. Just came to get something from the car. Need any help?"

"Yes actually can you get Sadie from the car? She fell asleep on the way here."

"Sure."

"Sophie help Daddy with this bag please."

"Ok."

"Ready?"

"Yup"

* * *

"Hey baby, are you feeling better?" Aria cooed while changing his diaper. "Lets go to the park then."

Aria got the stroller all set and the diaper bag ready and headed out. She was enjoying her walk to the park since it was nice out.

"Look Ty, look at all the birdies flying."

"Mama" Aria smiled at her son. They walked past the Brew and Aria felt a need for caffeine.

"Hey, let go inside and get Mommy some coffee." Aria said while pushing the doors open.

"Hey what can I get for you?" The cashier asked.

"Can I get a large Chai Tea latte."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Here you go."

"Thanks." Aria smiled. "Ok Tyler, lets go." Aria said

She grabbed her drink and as she headed out she bumped into a very familiar face.

"Aria. Hey how are you?" Jakob happily said.

"I'm ok. Just getting some coffee. How about you?"

"Same. Do you want to sit for awhile and talk?"

"Um I'm kind-"

"Come on, just 15 minutes."

Aria sighed.

"Ok. I'll wait for you outside."

"Ok. I'll be right out."

Aria nodded and headed out to the table.

"So. where's Ezra and the girls?" Jakob asked as he took a seat.

"They're actually waiting for me at the park."

"Oh I see."

"Yep. So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really."

Before they knew it the 15 minutes had gone by. Aria checked her phone only to see she had a text from Ezra asking her if she was on her way.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I need to get going." Aria said getting up. "I'll see you at school." Aria started walking but Jakob pulled her back. He pulled her close to him. Really close.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked breathing heavily onto her. Aria got a bit scared from his unusual behavior.

"Jakob, yes I have to go. Can you let go of me?"

"Aria, I know you still love me." he cupped her face in his hands. "Are you going to deny that?" he asked now only inches from her face

"J-jakob. Let go. I have to go with Ezra, my _husband"_ She emphasized and tried to push the stroller past him.

"Why are you even with him? You're too good for him. Remember how happy we were?" He asked getting closer to her lips.

"Please stop." Aria cried.

"Why? Me and you can be happy again." he said as he started kissing her face.

"Please." Aria whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Aria!" Spencer cried.

"You'll pay for this later." Jakob whispered before releasing her.

"Spence." Aria cried running over to Spencer.

"What's going on?" Toby asked getting close to Jakob.

"Nothing." Jakob smiled. "Nothing at all."

"I don't ever want to see you near her. Do you hear me?" Toby yelled. Jakob didn't reply instead he just walked away.

"What happened?"

"He just went crazy all of a sudden telling me I should be with him and not Ezra."

"Did he hurt you?" Toby asked

"No. He didn't. It just all scared me. " She said getting the stroller ready to go. "Why are you not at the park?"

"We decided to go on a walk for a while. We were just heading back. We'll walk with you."

"Thanks. Hey please don't mention this to Ezra."

"Why not."

"Just don't. Don't wanna make this into something big."

"But Ari-"

"Please Spence."

"Ok."

"Toby?"

"I won't say anything."

Aria gave them a weak smile and the four of them began their walk to the park. Aria couldn't believe it. Jakob, who seemed so sweet and who she thought was her friend turned out to be a complete jerk. She hated to admit it but Ezra was right all along. She couldn't tell Ezra, he would freak and hell would break loose. Instead she just hoped for the best.

* * *

Not too far from the Brew, just a few feet away by a nearby wall, Dianne watched as they walked away and slipped her cell phone back into her purse all while an evil smile was plastered on her face.

**A/N: Uh-oh so Jakob isn't a good guy afterall. And what are Dianne's intentions? Who knows Lol! Anyways, Sorry for not updating sooner but i'm on vacation and my writing/internet time is very limited. I get back at the end of next week so hopefully now all I will be doing is writing. I will try my best to update my other story soon. No promises though. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I get back either this weekend or beginning of next week. So hopefully I will have more writing time. Anyways if you want something else to read, read The Hardened Heart. I have the next chapter of that in progress. If you read Love Me Again, that's all finished but I mentioned I have another story coming soon. Anyways, Enjoy!**

After their short walk, they finally arrived at the park. Aria told them once again not to mention this to Ezra and although hesitant, they agreed.

"Hey there." Hanna greeted her.

"Hey."

"Well I'm gonna go check up on Jayden. I'll let you girls talk." Toby said. The girls watched as he made his way over to the playground.

"Is everything ok?" Hanna asked. "Ezra told me Tyler wasn't feeling so well."

"Yeah. He was just tired I guess, But he's all good now." Aria said taking him out of his stroller.

"Thats good." Hanna replied taking Tyler from her and walking off." You coming?" She turned around and asked them

"Yeah" They both replied.

"Hey. Is he doing better? By the way where is he?" Ezra asked once Aria approached him.

"He's with Han and yeah he was just tired."

"Are _you _ok?" Ezra questioned. Aria nodded.

"Aria?"

"I'm ok. Where are the girls?"

"They're playing with Austin and Jayden."

"Ok."

Soon the day flew by and it was starting to get dark. The once filled park was now almost empty. Everyone headed home to get ready for the next day. Monday. Aria got the kids in bed and headed back downstairs.

"Are they asleep."

"They were asleep within seconds." Aria laughed.

"We should probably head up. I'm exhausted." Ezra yawned.

"Me too." Aria got up. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Within minutes they were both lying under the covers. As much as Aria wanted to tell him about what had happened earlier with Jakob, she knew if she did he would freak. It was better if he didn't know.

"Babe?" Ezra asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Aria lied. "Just how I really don't want it to be Monday tomorrow.

"Yeah." Ezra laughed.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Aria woke up to the very annoying sound of her alarm. She groaned as she slowly got out of bed. She was most definitely not looking forward to going to work. She had to admit she was scared of what he would do. _You'll pay for this later. _ Those words kept repeating in her mind. They were the reason she couldn't sleep last night. She decided to be brave and act as if she was feeling fine so Ezra wouldn't start questioning her. She couldn't help it though, she was trembling with fear. All she could hope for was that Ezra wouldn't notice. She continued with her morning activities, just wanting to get out of the house fast. As she was cooking breakfast she felt two arm wrap around her. Without thinking she jumped back and pulled away.

"Oh god. You scared me"

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes. You just scared me. Breakfast is ready." Aria replied. She noticed Ezra staring at her. "Ezra. I'm ok. Go get the girls for breakfast."

"Ok."

Soon it was time for Aria to leave. Throughout the whole drive she was scared but also relieved. He wouldn't try anything at school right? Aria didn't know what to think. She nervously got out of the car and headed off into the building.

* * *

"Hey honey. Thanks for meeting me."

"It's fine. I'm kinda in a rush, I have class in 30 minutes."

"It won't take long. Take a seat." Dianne smiled. Earlier that morning Ezra received a call from Dianne asking him for coffee. He was hesitant but agreed. After dropping the kids off he headed to the Brew. Ezra took a seat in front of his mom.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"How are you and Aria? How are my grandchildren?"

"Really mom. What do you really want to talk about?"

"Has Aria been acting different lately?"

"What? Why does this matter?" Ezra asked confused. He watched as Dianne pulled out her phone and scrolled through it quickly. She slowly pushed it toward Ezra and he took it. His eyes widened at the sight of what was on the screen. Jakob kissing Aria. His Aria. She was in his arms and he was kissing her face. _How could she do this? _He noticed Tyler in his stroller. This was yesterday. That's why she had been acting weird. He was soon filled with anger.

"I'm sorry honey."

"This isn't true. Where did you get this?"

"I was walking past the Brew yesterday and saw them. I always told you she wasn't right for you. I bet she's been cheating on you for a long time now. This is exactly what happened with your father. He acted different and then came the coming home late and all of that. Is Aria doing that? Those are all signs of cheating." Dianne rambled.

"I need to go." Ezra got up and left quickly. He couldn't describe how angry he was. If he could he would go and confront Aria right that instant but he had an important day at Hollis which he couldn't miss. All he hoped for was to get through the day with all this hurt and anger. She kissed Jakob. She lied to him. He trusted her. He forcefully hit the steering wheel before starting the car and driving off.

"Goddamnit." He yelled. He soon arrived at Hollis and prepares himself for this long day.

* * *

Aria walked out of her classroom. Ready to go home. She had successfully avoided Jakob all day and she was grateful for that. She locked her door behind her and headed to her car. As she walked out of the building she felt a strong hand pull her back.

"Hey there baby." Jakob whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him.

"G-get off me."Aria stuttered.

"Why would I do that? We have unfinished business. Your stupid friends had to butt in."

"I swear if you don't let me go, I will scream. There are a lot of people who can hear me."

Jakob kisses her temple hard before releasing her.

"This isn't over." He assured before walking away. Aria was shaking. How could someone she thought was her friend do this to her. She knew she needed to tell Ezra but she couldn't.

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess." Ezra picked Sophie up and gave her a kiss. "Where's Sadie?"

"She's playing with Tyler. How was work?"

"Good baby. How about you?"

"School was fun but guess who stopped by?"

"Who?"

"Your mommy." Ezra's eyes widened.

"Did you tell Mommy?"

"No. Its our secret. Remember?"

"Thanks." Ezra smiled."Wheres Mommy?"  
"In the kitchen. Dinners almost ready."

"Hey, why don't you and Sadie take Tyler upstairs and you guys can watch TV in my room?"

"Why daddy?"

"Just listen to Daddy." Sophie nodded. Soon the kids were upstairs and Ezra walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Aria smiled and walked over to kissed him but Ezra turned away. "Ezra? Is something wrong?" Aria asked. Ezra glared at her.

"Just friends huh?" Ezra laughed. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Ezra what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Don't act like you don't know." He grabbed his phone and shoved it towards her. "This is what I'm talking about. The fact that while you were suppose to be a get together, you were off hooking up with that asshole."

"E-Ezra. That's not true." Aria whimpered. "I can explain."

"What's there to explain?"

"Please just listen to me." Aria begged.

" No Aria. I won't listen to you. You say you love me and you go off with some loser. Do I not mean anything you? Clearly not. Forget about me for a second. What about the kids? They obviously don't matter to you as much as I thought they did."

"D-dont say that. I love you all. Just let me explain."

"Explain? Explain how you used our son as an excuse to meet up with Jakob? or explain the fact that while everyone was waiting for you at the park you were off screwing your ex? What's it gonna be?" Ezra yelled. These words hurt Aria. It was like she'd been stabbed."Mom was right. I should've listened to her." He continued to yell. Aria couldn't take it any longer. She quickly ran upstairs. Ezra hadn't noticed, but Sophie was standing in the hallway.

"Why did you yell at Mommy?" Sophie cried. "You made Mommy cry."

"Baby, I told you to stay upstairs."

"You made Mommy cry."

"It's ok Sophie. Just grown up talk. Please go back and bring Sadie and Tyler down for dinner."

"What about Mommy?"

"Just get your brother and sister."

"But we never eat without mommy."

"Sophie, just go. Ok?" Ezra replied annoyed. Sophie gave him a glare before running back upstairs. Soon they were seated for dinner and still no sign of Aria.

* * *

Aria sobbed uncontrollably sitting against the wall. How could Ezra accuse her of cheating? She thought he trusted her. And all those things he said. How could he say she didn't care about her kids. Or that his mom was right. He always had to bring her into this. She heard them heading down for dinner a while ago and used that time to lock herself in her room. Ezra would definitely not be sleeping with her. She would eventually have to put the kids to bed but for right now, she couldn't help but cry. It just hurt a lot. She loved Ezra, more than anything, but he didn't trust her. Sure the picture made it seem that way but if only he'd let her explain. She pulled the pillow close to her and soon drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

"Are you girls done?"

"Mhm." Sadie replied.

"How about you Sophie?" Ezra asked. Sophie ignored him. "Sophie? Why are you upset?"

"Because you yelled at Mommy and made her cry."

"You made her cry?" Sadie asked.

"It's grown up talk ok? Now go play or something while I clean up."

"Ok" Ezra started cleaning. Great. Now he seemed like the bad guy when in reality all this was Aria's fault. He finished doing the dishes and as he walked into the living room the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Spencer and Toby.

"Hey"

"Hey."

"Come in." Ezra stepped aside. "Hey Jay."

"Hi unwle ezwa"

"Auntie Spencer" Sophie came running to the door. "Uncle Toby."

"Hey there kiddo."

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"Well Uncle Toby, Jay and I decided to go on a walk and we were in the neighborhood and figured we'd stop by for a bit."

"Cool."

"Do you guys want anything to drink?eat?" Ezra offered.

"No thanks." They both replied.

"Where's Aria?" Spencer asked. Oh no. Ezra knew what was coming next.

"She's in her room. Da-"

"Thanks Sophie." Ezra said.

"Wait, why is she in her room?"

"Because." Sophie frowned. "Daddy made her cry." Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"Sophie, princess. Can you keep an eye out on your sister and brother while your Daddy, auntie Spencer and I talk?"

"More grown up talk." Sophie whined. The three adults walked into the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Spencer glared at him.

"What did I do? More like what did she do."

"What are you talking about?" Toby asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that yesterday while we were all waiting for her, she was off hooking up with that Jakob guy. Thats what." Ezra yelled. "I shouldn't have told you that. Our problems. You don't need to know."

"No. Now you started. Where did you even get that idea?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Aria loves you to death."

"I saw a picture." He replied. Then it hit Spencer. He was talking about yesterday.

"Ezra. You really are an idiot." Spencer shook her head.

"Really? She cheats on me and that's all you say?"

"How could you even think she would cheat on you? Did you let her explain?"

"There wasn't anything to explain."

"Ezra, man. I agree with Spencer. You are an idiot."

"You know what if you're gonna act this way, you should leave."

"Ezra. Aria wasn't cheating on you. Can't you put your jealousy aside for a second. You should be thankful. Jakob was trying to kiss her. He was harassing her yesterday at the Brew."

"How do you know that?" Ezra questioned.

"Because if it wasn't for me and Toby, Jakob would have hurt her. You should have seen how scared she was. She was crying because that jerk was hurting her. But of course, you didn't let her explain." Spencer explained. Ezra remained quiet for a he buy it? He didn't know. Afterall Spencer was Aria's best friend.

"Ezra?"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Oh my god. You're unbelievable." Spencer yelled. "Who are you? Because you're not the Ezra I used to know. Toby lets go." Spencer angrily stepped out of the kitchen. Toby glared at Toby before following behind her.

"Sophie honey, I have to go. Tell your Mommy I stopped by and to call me if she needs ?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

"You guys wait." Ezra called but they were all out the door.

* * *

"Aria." Ezra softly knocked on the door. He had just put the kids to bed and decided to let Aria explain. He wasn't gonna mention that Toby and Spencer stopped by. "Aria?" No answer. He quickly finds the key to their room. He unlocks it and finds her sleeping. He was still so mad. He got into his pajamas and got ready for bed. He noticed Aria stirring.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Its my room too."

"Ezra will you just let me explain?"

"Go ahead."

"I didn't kiss him. He tried to kiss me. He started touching me. It was awful. I would never do that to you."

"Ok." He simply replied.

"Ok?" Aria sighed. "Is that really all you're gonna say?"

"Ok. Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me do you?" Aria asked in disbelief. "Goodnight." Aria angrily said before walking out of their bedroom. A part of Ezra wanted to run after her and apologize. But the picture was proof. He wanted to believe her but just couldn't. His mom had given him all the reasons to believe Aria was cheating. He lay in bed for what seemed forever before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Uh-oh. The tension between them is growing. Well now we all know Dianne doesn't regret anything. Anyways please review! What do y'all think will happen with them? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Finally back. Anyways enjoy!**

A week had passed and the tension between Aria and Ezra kept growing. Although he claimed he believed her,Aria knew him better than that to know he was lying. They would only speak when necessary, even the girls were picking up on the tension. Ezra kept secretly meeting up with Dianne who only filled his head with horrible thoughts about Aria. Once again it was monday morning. Aria hopped in the shower and shortly after went downstairs to get breakfast started.

"Mommy?" Aria heard a soft voice behind her.

"Yes baby?" She asked Sophie.

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?" She asked teary eyed.

"No sweetie, of course not. Why do you ask?"Aria was surprised her daughter would ask this. "Who told you that?"

"Um." Sophie paused. She promised Ezra she would keep Dianne a secret but Dianne had been the one to mention the divorce.

"Sophie?" Aria placed Sophie on the counter. "Who told you?"

"Daddy's mommy, Dianne. She told him he should get a divorce." Sophie whispered. Aria was was accusing her of lying when he was keeping the fact that he's been seeing his mother from her.

"Well don't listen to her."

"But you guys are always fighting." Sophie cried.

"We're just tired baby. That's all. Don't worry about it ok?" Sophie nodded. "Now go sit down." Aria said putting her back down. Sophie walked over to the table and soon the rest of the family followed. Aria decided not to mention Dianne to Ezra while the kids were still there.

"Girls are you ready? I'm taking you today." Aria told them.

"I just need to get my backpack."

"Ok. I will meet you at the car." Aria said while getting Tyler out of his high chair. She watched as Sophie ran upstairs.

"I can take them." Ezra simply said.

"It's fine. Late start at the High School today." Aria replied.

"Hm." Ezra nodded and sipped his coffee.

"We need to talk." Aria whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh really? Secretly meeting up with your mother isn't something we should discuss? We'll talk tonight." She stated firmly before walking out.

* * *

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Aria said getting out of the car.

"Ok mommy. You get to meet my teacher." Sophie said. Aria smiled and held Sophie's hand. As they walked to her classroom, she noticed Noel standing at the doorway.

"Aria! So good to see you." Noel said

"Noel. What are you doing here?"

"I got a call this morning asking if I could come in."

"As a substitute? Since when are you a teacher?"

"Looks like you've missed out on a lot." Noel smirked.

"Sophie, why don't you go inside? Auntie Hanna's gonna pick you up today and take you to ballet ok? Love you." Aria asked.

"Ok. Love you too." Sophie replied before running off into her classroom.

"Cute kid."

"Look. I'm only gonna tell you just once, don't you dare do anything to hurt my daughter."

"Aria, you know I wouldn't do that."

"You better not or else you'll have to deal with me." Aria threatened. Noel just smirked. As Aria walked back to her car she bumped into someone she didn't want to deal with. Jackie.

"Aria." Jackie forced a smile.

"Hey Jackie."

"So how are you?"

"Look,we can stop pretending. I don't care about how you are just like you don't care about me. So just stop." Aria stated before getting into her car and driving off to the High School. She was not in the mood to deal with anything.

* * *

"Hey Sophie how was school?" Aria asked once she picked her up from ballet.

"It was good. Mr. Kahn was a really cool substitute."

"That's nice. What about ballet practice?"

"It was fun."

"That's great. We're meeting Daddy at the grocery store. Do you want a snack before we go?"

"No thank you."

"Ok then." Aria said. Soon she pulled into the parking lot and went inside where Sophie immediately spotted Ezra and ran over to them. Aria followed behind her and soon began their shopping. She tried to keep a distance between her and Ezra since they weren't really talking. She wanted to wait until they got home to discuss the whole Dianne deal. Throughout the whole time shopping Aria felt like someone was following them and she confirmed her thoughts when she glanced back and saw Jackie.

"Can I help you?" Aria asked.

"Just shopping." Jackie replied.

"You've been following us this whole time. Don't deny it." Aria yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aria. Just calm down." Ezra interfered.

"Let's just go." she huffed.

"Bye Sophie." Jackie smiled. "Bye Ezra."

"Bye." she whispered.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by exactly how they'd been for the last week. Long and quiet. After making sure the girls were asleep, she went back downstairs and found Ezra reading. She took a seat across from him.

"We need to talk." Aria said. Ezra kept on reading and ignored her. She walked over and snatched the book from him.

"What the hell?" Ezra practically screamed.

"We need to talk." she stated firmly.

"I'm busy."

"I don't care. How could you be secretly meeting with your mom?"

"You're insane."

"Don't try to lie. Sophie told me. You know, it's not that you're seeing her that bothers me or the fact that she's poisoning your head or even the fact that she's pushing you to get a divorce. It's the fact that you didn't tell me and that you made our daughter lie that does. Why are you seeing her?"

"My life is my business."

"It's mine too. We're married Ezra. We tell each other everything."

"Don't start that. You sure as hell didn't tell me when you were meeting up with that asshole."

"You're unbelievable. You know I thought that this week would give you time to rethink about it. But you never believed me and you never will. I thought you trusted me." Aria said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I thought so too. But things don't always stay the same."

"I'm going to bed." Aria shook her head, letting the tears fall, and went into her room.

* * *

If the past week had been awkward for Aria and Ezra, the next few days were something not to talk about. Absolutely no communication between the two and the tension between them was stronger than ever. It was finally Friday, normally that would be a good thing for both Aria and Ezra, as they got to spend the weekend together, but after how awkward last week was, Aria was hoping that Friday would just last forever. She would have to spend the whole weekend with Ezra and she didn't know how she would handle that. She looked at the clock on her classroom wall. 2:47. She had to pick up Sophie at 3:30. A few minutes passed and as she was getting ready to leave, she heard the familiar voice over the intercom.

_All staff please report to the meeting room. The principal has called an emergency mandatory meeting. All are required to go. No exceptions. Thank you._

Shit. she looked at her cell phone. 3:05. She had to find someone to pick up Sophie. She tried reaching Ezra, but after very many calls and texts, she gave up. She tried all her friends, her dad, but no one answered. _Shit. _She figured she'd just stay at the meeting for about 10 minutes and let the principal know she wouldn't be able to stay. As she walked in the principal walked up to her.

"Aria." The principal greeted her.

"Hey, look I know this meeting is mandatory but I need to pick up my daughter in 20 minutes."

"Aria, like you heard, it's an emergency meeting. Absolutely mandatory. You can't miss it I'm sorry. Can't you get someone to go get her?"

"I tried to call someone but no one is available."

"I'm sorry, but you can't miss this." The principal apologized before walking off.

"Everyone please take a seat." He instructed. Aria sat down next to Ella, and as far as she could from Jakob. Ella sensed something wrong with her daughter.

"Is everything ok?"

"No, I need to go get Sophie and he won't let me leave." she sighed."I tried calling Ezra, the girls and dad but none of them answered."

"Don't worry honey. The school will keep her safe."

"I guess." Aria replied. For the next minutes Aria had barely paid attention to what they were talking about. She really didn't care. She was too worried thinking about Sophie. For some reason she had a strange feeling inside of her. Like if something bad was happening. Her heart was pounding, and she grew more nervous by the second. She couldn't stop worrying. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:34. At that point she couldn't take it anymore. She got up from her seat and headed to the door.

"Ms. Fitz, we're not done yet."

"I know and I'm sorry but I need to go get my daughter."

"You and I will talk later." he stated firmly. Aria ignored him and with a speed she wasn't aware she had, booked it to her car and drove off to the Rosewood Elementary. It took her exactly 5 minutes to get there. She quickly rushed around the pick up area looking for her. Nothing. Then the playground. Nothing. Sophie was gone.

**A/N: Uh oh! What's gonna happen now? Where is Sophie? Is she really gone? Please review!7-10 will be a faster update! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So Sorry for not updating sooner. My stupid piece of shit of a computer just stopped fricken working. Anyways, its fixed now and i made this chapter a bit longer to make up for the wait. Enjoy!**

No. Sophie had to be around somewhere. Maybe she didn't look hard enough. She glanced around once more before heading into the office. Nervously and trying her best to remain calm she walked inside the double doors that led into the office.

"H-hi. I'm Aria Fitz, Sophie Fitz mom. Do you know where she is?" She stuttered.

"Your daughter was picked up a few minutes ago." The secretary explained. Aria felt relieved immediately. Ezra had heard her message after all.

"Thank you." She smiled before walking out. Her hands were still shaking when she took her phone out of her purse and called Ezra.

"Hello?" She heard him answer

"You could've at least let me know you got my calls and texts. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Aria yelled.

"Aria? What the hell are you talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that I just went through hell thinking Sophie was missing just because you couldn't call or text me to let me know you picked her up."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I didn't pick her up. She's not with me."

"No." Aria whispered. "No." She cried before hanging up. The tears began falling freely down her face. There must be some sort of mistake. Surely one of the girls picked her up. She texted them all and shortly got a reply from Spencer and Emily saying they didn't. Aria couldn't wait any longer for Hanna's reply. She somehow managed to dial her number. She could feel her heart pounding louder than ever. After 3 rings she finally heard her voice.

"Aria?"

"H-hhanna please tell me Sophie is with you. Please." Aria cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Please just tell me she's with you. That you picked her up."

"Ar, she's not." Hanna replied. Upon hearing those words Aria lost it. She stood there frozen.

"Aria? Aria?" Silence."Aria where are you? What's going on?" Aria could hear Hanna's voice but at that moment she was in shock. She couldn't move. She sat down on the concrete, bringing her knees up to her chest. She sat there, completely incapable of moving. Hanna almost immediately drove to the Elementary School.

"Aria? Where are you?" Hanna's voice called. She tried responding but she couldn't talk. Soon she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Hanna asked rushing to her side as soon as she saw her.

"S-sophie. Someone took Sophie." She sobbed, leaning into Hanna's embrace.

"Are you sure? Maybe Ezra or one one of the girls picked her up." Hanna said. Aria shook her head and cried harder.

"No. I talked to them. She's gone. How am I gonna tell Ezra?"

"We'll find her." Hanna assured her. "Come on. Lets get you home."

* * *

Ezra paced back and forth through the kitchen. The call he'd received from Aria while he was at Hollis had him very worried. He'd tried calling her back but his several attempts failed. He was about to call her again when he heard the front door open.

"Aria, where have you been? What was that call about?"He asked stepping into the living room. He paused when he noticed the sight in front of him. Aria's eyes were puffy and Sophie wasn't with her. He watched as Hanna ushered Sadie upstairs and placed Tyler in his playpen.

"Aria? Where's Sophie?" Aria couldn't answer. Instead she leaned into Hanna and cried.

"Aria?" he raised his voice

"She's gone." she sobbed. "Someone took her."

"What do you mean?" Ezra yelled.

"Ezra." Hanna whispered.

"When I went to go get her, she wasn't there. They told me someone had already picked her up" Aria cried. " I thought it was you had picked her up. We need to call the police."

"Can you please expla-" Ezra started but was cut off by the phone ringing. They all stared at each other. After letting it ring for a few seconds, Aria was the first to run to it.

"Hello?" Aria croaked.

"_Is this Aria Montgomery?" An unfamiliar voice asked._

" Who is this?"

"_That doesn't matter. We have your daughter Sophie." The voice explained_

"No." Aria sobbed. "Please don't hurt do you want?"

"_Listen carefully. If you even think about telling the police about this you can forget about ever seeing you daughter again."_

"We won't. Just don't hurt her."she begged "What do you want?"

"_I'll call later. Remember, unless you want your daughter dead, don't mention anything to the police. Bye."_

As Aria heard those words she let the phone drop to the floor.

"Aria? What happened?

"Someone has her." She whispered. "They threatened to kill her if we told the police."Aria whimpered. Hanna soon joined her crying and Ezra followed.

"This is all my fault."

"Aria, don't say that?" Hanna soothed.

"It is. If I would've been there minutes earlier, she would be here with me."

"Why were you late?" Ezra asked. "What possibly was more important than picking up our daughter?"

"Ez-"

"You know, I don't need to hear it. I think I already know the answer."

"What are you trying to say?" Aria questioned.

"You were probably off with Jakob." Ezra screamed. Aria couldn't believe it. He was accusing her. This hurt her more than anything. She cried even harder leaning into Hanna.

"Ezra. How could you say that?" Hanna asked

"It's probably true and you're right Aria." He said turning towards her. "This _is_ all your fault."

"I called you to tell you to pick her up. I had an unexpected meeting."

"A meeting really?" Ezra laughed. "A meeting named Jakob. Just know this, whatever happens to Sophie will all be your fault."

"Ezra just stop" Aria yelled before running upstairs. Ezra suddenly regretted saying everything though he didn't show it.

" You really are a jerk." Hanna stated before going up to comfort Aria. Ezra sighed as he leaned on the wall. Why did everything have to change? Why did Sophie have to go missing?

* * *

The early morning sunlight caused Aria to awake. Ezra wasn't beside her. She rubbed her eyes trying to take in what was going on. Then she remembered. Sophie was missing. Ezra was pissed and last night had been hell. With Sophie being gone and Ezra's accusations, Aria felt horrible. Hanna had decided to spend the night to help comfort her and to help with the kids since Ezra wasn't being much of a help. They had told everyone, except the police about what had happened. And at the moment everyone was just hoping for the best. She slowly got out of bed. She felt frustrated, frustrated that she couldn't do anything to get her baby girl back. She called in at work saying she wouldn't be able to make it, she wanted to spend the day waiting for something from the kidnappers,anything. All through the night, Aria kept the phone tight against her, not leaving it for a second, not closing her eyes at all. Though she did manage to get some sleep, she was exhausted but that didn't matter, she only cared about finding Sophie. Once she was dressed she walked over to the guest room.

"Han." Aria whispered.

"Hey."Hanna rubbed her eyes. "Have they called again?" Aria shook her head as tears began to fall. "Hey, we'll find her don't worry." Hanna soothed.

"How can we be sure? We can't tell the police and I have no idea where to even start looking."

"We'll figure it out. We need everyone's help. We'll find her. I promise."

"Thank you." Aria whimpered.

"But do you have any idea who would take her? Someone you suspect?"

"No. No one has a reason to hurt her." Aria said. She started thinking of possibilities. It soon hit her. "except maybe Noel. He lives here now and we both know we aren't on good terms."

"Do you really think Noel would do that?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Aria said getting up. "Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure. What if Ezra asks where you are?"

"He won't. He's not even here anymore. I don't know where he is and I don't care."

"Ar?"

"Hm?"

"Will you guys be ok? You and Ezra?"

"I don't know anymore. It's like I don't even know him." Aria sighed. "Anyways, I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will." Aria said as she walked out.

"Mommy?" Aria heard as she was heading down the stairs.

"What is it Sadie?"

"Where's Sophie?" Sadie asked. This broke Aria's heart since she couldn't tell her.

"She's at a friends. She'll come back soon." Aria said as tear ran down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Sadie asked concerned

"No reason baby. Auntie Hanna is gonna watch you and Ty for a bit ok?"

"Ok. See you later." Sadie said. Aria returned a weak smile.

* * *

Ezra took a drink of his scotch. It was way too early to be drinking but what more could he do. He couldn't do anything. Everything was a mess.

"Can I have another?" He asked the bartender.

"Right here." he replied handing him his drink.

Ezra started thinking on how their lives changed so quickly. They went from being the happy family to a complete disaster. Sure he blamed Aria but could it be that maybe part of it was his fault too? He gulped down the last bit of his drink and walked out. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go home. He needed to find something that would help him find Sophie. Who would do something like this to them? Who would want to hurt them? He thought about it for a long time. Noel. or maybe even Jackie. He angrily got in his car and was determined to find out. Soon he arrived at Jackie's place and knocked loudly on the door. In a matter of seconds the door flew open and Jackie was standing there confused.

"Ezra?"

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Sophie. Where is she. I know you have her."

"Ezra what are you talking about? I don't."

"Don't lie." His voice grew louder.

"Ezra, I swear I don't know what you're talking about." Jackie defended herself. Ezra wasn't in the mood to argue anymore.

"This isn't over." Ezra said before walking back to his car.

* * *

Aria cried uncontrollably as she drove. She had confronted Noel and he denied everything. He seemed honest but could she really believe him? Deciding she couldn't go back home in the state she was in, she stopped by at the park for some fresh air. She walked for a few minutes just thinking of possible ways to find her daughter but nothing came to mind. He thoughts were soon broken by her phone ringing. _Unknown. _She nervously slid her finger over accept call.

"H-hello?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"_Aria. So nice to talk to you. Its a shame to hear what's going on." The voice said. She immediately recognized that voice._

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"_I don't want anything. But I'm sure you want your dear little Sophie back don't you?"_

"_You_ have her? How could you? What do you want from us. Please don't hurt her." Aria begged.

"_That all depends on you and if you do everything right."_

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything." She sobbed. "Please. Just don't hurt her."

"_Aw. Such a caring mother. Now listen. You want Sophie back? Listen carefully." The voice explained._

_"_I'm listening."

* * *

"Hey." Hanna greeted her as she walked in. "How'd it go?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing new." She simply replied not telling her about the call she'd received earlier. "Where are the kids?"

"Taking a nap." she smiled. "Hey, are you sure we shouldn't contact the police or get Caleb to try and track down the number they called from yesterday?"

"No. Not the police. You heard them." Aria panicked. "And it's an unknown number, I don't think there's much we can do."

"We can try."

"I guess."

"Hey Spencer and Em came over for a bit. I told them to go home. They're really worried too."

"Thanks. Has Ezra came back."

"No. Sorry." Hanna said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." She sighed. "Anyways, I guess all there's left to do is wait until they call. You should go back home. Thanks for everything."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Ok, just keep me updated." Hanna said as she walked out. Aria gave her a nod and smiled. As soon as the door shut she kept her phone close to her. The hours passed and still no sign of Ezra. She was getting frustrated and angry. She was about to call him but soon heard soft cries coming from the play pen.

"Hey baby." Aria cooed as she picked Tyler up. "Did you enjoy your nap?" Tyler just nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much baby boy." Aria said, tearing up. "So so much." She kissed his curls. "Don't ever forget that. Now come on, lets go wake Sadie up, its time for dinner." Aria said as she headed up the stairs.

"Sadie sweetie, time for dinner." Aria whispered kissing her forehead softly. Sadie stirred a bit before finally waking up. "Come on, the pizza its on its way." Sadie slowly got up and followed.

"Where's Daddy?" Sadie asked once seated.

"He's working."

"Oh. When is Sophie coming back?"

"Soon baby, soon. I promise you." Aria assured. She couldn't fight the tears building up.

"Mommy, why are you crying."

"I just miss her. That's all." Aria said wiping away her tears. "Sweetie, you know I love you right?" She asked her daughter, taking her into her arms.

"Yeah Mommy. I love you too."

"I love you so much." Aria whispered. She kissed her daughter's forehead before putting her back down. "Don't ever forget that."

"Ok." Sadie said, a bit confused by her mother's behavior. "Can we eat now?"

"Sure." Aria set the table and gave Sadie and Tyler their dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already ate when you were sleeping." Aria lied. Truth was she couldn't eat. How could she? How could she eat or sleep or do anything when she didn't even know how her daughter was doing. Sure she knew who had her, but that didn't make a difference. She was still scared out of her mind not knowing how her daughter was. She soon put the kids to bed and made her way to her own room. As she was settling in her laptop beeped indicating she had an email. Shortly after, her phone rang.

"What?" Aria snapped.

"_Cranky now?" The voice laughed. "Did you get it?"_

"Yes."

"_Well you know what to do." The voice said before hanging up. _

As soon as she hung up she heard the bedroom door open and saw Ezra heading in.

"Where have you been?" Aria asked.

"Out." He simply said before walking into the bathroom. Judging by his behavior, he had been out drinking. About five minutes later he came back out.

"Ezra, where were you? Do you not care about where Sophie is? Do you not care about her? You haven't even asked if they've called" Aria cried.

"You think I don't care? I've been out all day trying to figure out where the hell she could possibly be." He fought back. Aria couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry." Aria said as she got under the covers.

"So have they called?' Ezra asked.

"No. Not yet." Aria lied.

"That's it. We're going to the police tomorrow." Ezra stated.

"No!" Aria screamed as she shot up. "Not the police." Aria cried. "They'll hurt her if we call them."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing! You may not be as worried as I am, and I don't know about you, but it kills me to just be sitting here and not able to do anything." Ezra screamed. "We need her back and the police can help us."

"I do care and it kills me too. But we can't go to them. Please, lets just wait until tomorrow night. If they don't call by then, we can let the police know. Please."

"Fine. But that's it."

"Thank you." Aria whispered. Ezra soon got into bed next to her and shortly after fell asleep. Aria couldn't help but cry. Why did their lives turn into such a mess? Why did her relationship with Ezra start to go downhill? She loved him like crazy but he didn't trust her and that hurt. But most importantly, why did Sophie have to go missing? She pulled the duvet closer to her body as she tried to get some sleep since she would be needing it, but she couldn't. A few hours passed and she was still awake. Making sure Ezra was fully asleep, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. It'd been over a week with no physical contact between the two and she missed him. She kissed his forehead and ran her hands through his hair before settling back in and eventually fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Ezra lazily rolled over and pressed the snooze button. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. He went into the bathroom, not noticing that Aria wasn't beside him. It was until he came back out that he noticed. Aria wasn't lying on the bed. Instead there was an envelope nicely placed on her pillow. _Ezra._It read in her perfect handwriting. He slowly walked over and with trembling hands picked it up. His heart beat faster as he opened it and quickly unfolded it. He didn't realize his hands were sweating until he saw the wet marks on the piece of paper. He wiped them on his pants before beginning to read.

_Dear Ezra,..._

**A/N: Uh-Oh! So much happening! So what do y'all think? Who has Sophie? What does Aria have to do? Where **_**is **_**Aria? Please review! If I get 10 I'll update by Friday, if not sooner. I have the next chapter written out already. I really want to finish this story so there's only like 3ish more chapters left. Anyways again thanks and please review! also if you haven't already check out my new story "Two pieces of a Broken Heart" and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

_Dear Ezra,_ He began reading.

_I'm sorry things had to end like this. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry if I in anyway ever did, but know it was never my intention. These past years i've spent with you have been the best. I loved you like I never thought I could love. You, along with our kids, were the best thing that could ever happen to me. But I have to do this. It's all for the best. As much as it kills me, I just have to. Don't try and find me. Tell the kids I love them so much and that I'm sorry and don't ever forget how much I love you. Goodbye forever._

_Love,_

_Aria_

Ezra slowly took a seat on the bed as he finished reading the letter. He buried his head into his hands and let the tears fall. Aria had left them. After all they'd gone through, she had just packed up and left. How could she do this? Although they hadn't been getting along so well lately, he still loved her. But how could she leave? Especially right now at such a difficult moment of their lives. He grabbed the pillow and threw it forcefully across the room knocking over the lamp.

"Goddamnit!" He cried running his hand through his hair. He thought about where she could have possibly gone and only one place, or more exact, one person came to mind. Jakob. The Aria he knew would _never_ abandon her children so it completely puzzled him that she had left. How could she leave everything they had for him? As more tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he decided that maybe Aria wasn't the person he thought he knew and loved. Right now he had to stay strong for everyone's sake. He had to find Sophie and he had to go on with life even if Aria wasn't beside him. He buried his head back in his hands but soon felt a small hand on his knee. He looked up to find Sadie.

"Daddy?"

"What is it honey?" He asked wiping away his tears.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked confused. "She's not downstairs making breakfast and she's not with Ty."

"Um, uh, she had a few things to do and will be gone for awhile." He told her. He would later figure out how to break it to them that their mother had left them.

"When will she come back?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart."

"But Daddy, I'm gonna miss her." Sadie whined.

"I'm gonna miss her too." Ezra sighed. "Come on. Lets go get breakfast.

* * *

"Mom?" Ezra cried as he held the phone close to him.

"_What is it honey?Is something wrong?"_

"Tell me what's right." He sighed.

"_Oh honey."_

"Can you come over? I need you mom."

"_I'll be over very soon. I'm actually on your street."_

"Thank you Mom."

Two minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Mom." Ezra sobbed as he pulled his mother into an embrace.

"Ezra, what's wrong?"

"Please come in. Take a seat." He said wiping his tears. "Do you want coffee?"

"No thank you." She said as she she walked over and noticed a sleeping Tyler.

"Daddy!" Sadie came running into the living room but stopped once she noticed the stranger in the room. She shyly hid behind Ezra.

"Baby, I want you to meet someone." He said as he picked her up. "Sadie, this is Daddy's Mommy Dianne."

"Oh Ezra. She's precious." Dianne stated.

"Can you say hi to her?" He asked Sadie. Sadie only returned a small smile. He put her back down and she ran back to her room. "She's really shy." Ezra explained.

"You have beautiful children. Where's Sophie?" Dianne asked. Ezra ran his hand through his hair and sat beside her.

"Someone kidnapped her." He cried. "They just took her and we haven't heard anything."

"Oh my. Ezra, I'm so sorry. Have you told the police? Are they doing anything?" She asked. Ezra shook his head.

"They called once and told us if we mentioned it to the police we would never see her again. Mom I don't know what to do. I told Aria if they don't call back by tonight I'm going to the police."

"Sweetie! No! We don't want her to get hurt." Dianne almost immediately replied.

"But Mom what else am I suppose to do."

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Dianne sighed."Speaking of, where is Aria?" Ezra let out a huff and shook his head.

"Gone." He simply replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She left." Ezra explained as he walked over to get the letter. He handed it to his mother and watched her as she read it. A strange, unreadable expression crossed her face.

"Ezra,I'm so sorry."

"No Mom, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. You were always right about her."

"I know how much you loved her."

"Well, I'll get over that." He said as he got up. "All that matters now is finding my daughter."

"Well I will do all in my power to help." Dianne assured. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

"I gotta run, but keep me updated. And before you call the police, please let me know."

"Thanks Mom." Ezra said.

* * *

Sophie looked up from her coloring book as she heard the door open. She'd hadn't seen her Mommy and Daddy for two nights now and she just wanted to go back. She didn't like it here. She missed her toys,her bed, her friends. Everything. But especially her parents. She was told her Mommy didn't want her anymore and thats why she was there. She had cried herself to sleep when she was told that, but she knew her Mommy loved her. As she saw the familiar face approach her, she looked back down.

"How were you today sweetie?" They asked her. Sophie looked up meeting their eyes.

"Good." She said in a whisper. For the past days she'd been crying non stop and was told she needed to behave or else she wouldn't see her parents.

"Good girl. Now come on. Lets go eat." They said as they took her little hand in theirs.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." She yelled pulling her hand back.

"Sophie honey, I told you your Mommy doesn't want you anymore."

"You're lying. I'm gonna tell Daddy when I see him. I'm gonna tell them that you are not nice."

" You can't do that because if you do that, something bad will happen to all the people you love. Do you want that to happen?"

"No." Sophie replied softly.

"That's what I thought. Now come on." The voice stated. Sophie let a few silent tears fall as she followed.

* * *

Ezra, deciding to ease his mind for just as little as 10 minutes, decided he would go down to the Brew and get a cup of coffee to help him think of what the right choice would be. He put both Sadie and Tyler in the back seat and started his drive. No more than five minutes later he arrived. Once he had his order, he sat at once of the outside tables with both kids by his side. As he sipped his drink he started thinking about all the good times he had with both Aria and Sadie. Now both of his girls were hated to admit it but it hurt him so much that Aria had just left without saying anything. And he hated himself for not knowing what to do or how to find Sophie. He sighed before he took another drink and thought back to the times he'd spent with them.

_4 years earlier_

_Sophie ran down the hall as Ezra ran behind her. _

"_Daddy. Try and catch me." Sophie giggled as she tried running faster._

"_Oh I'll get you." Ezra laughed as he purposely ran slower than his daughter._

"_Come on Daddy!" Sophie called before running off once again._

"_I'm coming for you." Ezra said before running to his daughter. Sophie squealed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you princess."_

"_I love you Daddy." She said as she pressed her nose against his._

"_What do you say we go wake Mommy?"_

"_Tickle Monster?" She asked referring to how'd they usually wake her. Ezra nodded. "Let go." Sophie whispered as she held onto Ezra. Soon they were inside the bedroom. He slowly placed her on the bed before going to the other side. Ezra mouthed to her and on three they both attacked her. Aria almost immediately woke up. She laughed as she tried to get up but the tickling and her pregnant belly didn't allow her too._

"_Come on stop you guys." She giggled. They both continued tickling her. After a while they got tired of it and finally stopped. Sophie went back to what she was doing before._

"_Did you have a nice nap?" Ezra asked as he kissed her softly and sat beside her._

"_Mhm." She replied snuggling up to him. "This baby is really tiring me out."_

"_I can't wait until she's with us." Ezra said._

"_Me either."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. Forever and always." She said before kissing him._

Ezra felt a lonely tear roll down his cheek. He instantly wiped away, not wanting to cry for someone who wasn't the person he fell in love with. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to find Hanna and Caleb.

"Ezra?"Hanna asked snapping him out of his trance. "Are you ok? Have you heard anything about Sophie? Where's Aria."

"Aria?" He laughed. "Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Caleb asked.

"She left." He sighed ."Just like that. At the moment when our daughter is missing and at the moment everyone needs her she just packed up her bag and left".

"Where would she go? She wouldn't just leave." Hanna explained.

"Where else. She must of ran off with that bastard."

"God Ezra? When are you gonna let that go? You've known her for ten years. Damnit! How can you not trust her?" Hanna yelled. "She would never betray you. She loves you more than she loves life itself. _You_ are the one that drove her away. And instead of just claiming she ran off with Jakob, why don't you start worrying about where she could be because she sure as hell wouldn't just leave like that. Let it go through that thick skull of yours that she wouldn't hurt you and that she could be in danger." Hanna sighed ."Who are you?" Hanna stopped when she felt Caleb tap her shoulder telling her to calm down. "You know what? I'm taking the kids. You need some time alone and hopefully you can return to the Ezra we all knew" She stated before walking off with Sadie and Tyler. Ezra remained silent and watched as they walked off. He thought about what Hanna had said, or mostly yelled. Most of him knew she was right but he was too stubborn to see it. As he looked up, and was getting ready to leave, he noticed a familiar face across the street. He walked up to him and pushed him forcefully against the wall.

"Where the hell is she?" He yelled pulling on his collar.

"Dude! What the hell?" Jakob yelled.

"Where did you and Aria run off too? Tell me because I know she's with you."

"Are you fucking crazy? What are you even talking about?"

"Aria. She left and the only explanation is that she ran off with you, so tell me where she is!"

"She's not with me, ok?" he said as he brushed Ezra off. "As much as I would love to be the reason why she left you" He smirked. "I'm not. She crazy in love with you, which I don't understand why, so she wouldn't just leave you. She's not with me and I don't know where the hell she could be, so go bother someone else with your problems!" He stated before storming off. Ezra stood there not knowing what to do. He was very confused. He violently punched the wall before heading to his car and back home.

~EOBD~

Ezra had been sitting on the living room couch for hours. During that time he'd received numerous calls from Ella, Byron, and the girls. He figured Hanna had already told them what had happened so he ignored all calls. He was lost. He couldn't do anything to help find Sophie and now he didn't know what to think about Aria. He spent moments thinking of how he could find out the truth. After a while he knew what he had to do. He grabbed her laptop and went to her emails. As he scrolled down, he couldn't find anything linking her to Jakob or anyone really. He next went to her trash mail and thats when his heart started beating faster. He saw there were several emails from an email he didn't recognize. With trembling hands he opened them up and started reading them.

_Aria, don't forget about our talk earlier. Mention it to anyone and you'll never see Sophie again. _

His eyes started welling up with tears. He went to the next email.

_Poor little Aria. Ezra hates you now, isn't that a shame. Well too bad. Remember our little plan. Don't forget that you can't tell anyone about this. _

And finally the last email.

_Its in Philadelphia. Just go downtown and head out north for a few minutes. Once you see the woods take a left turn and I will lead you from there. Meet me tomorrow at 5pm. And don't even think about bringing the cops because I swear Sophie won't make it out alive._

As Ezra read the last email, his tears were cascading down his face. How could he be so stupid and stubborn. Not only was Sophie in danger, but now Aria, his Aria, was too. He threw the pillow forcefully across the living room. He took out his phone and texted both Caleb and Toby. He needed to fix things before it was too would save his two girls no matter what it took. His girls would be safe.

**A/N: So first off, I know I promised to update last Friday but so much shit happened. I had school, and a wedding to help at, and just everything. Anyways, here it is and I'm sorry. I was planning to update yesterday but my heart was shattered. I've been like out of it since finding out Ezra is A. I seriously hyperventilated when I saw him turn around. I'm in denial. I always knew he would turn out to be A, but I wished I wasn't right. He really is evil and it bothers me. Hopefully there is a _very_ reasonable explanation. Anyways, until January (when all will be revealed) I just hope I don't end up at Radley or a mental hospital. Enough of that and back to the story. Please please review and tell me what you think! And if anyone wants to discuss Ezra being A, PM me because I LOVE discuss and overanalyze everything.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Aria nervously tapped her fingers on her phone as she sat on the train. Only 10 more minutes and she would arrive in Philly. She had spent all day waiting at the train station for a train that would take her down there. She managed to get one that would arrive at Philly at four forty-five. Just in time. She sighed and wiped away the tears threatening to start spilling. Finally, the train stopped and with trembling legs she managed to get off the train. She checked her phone and started walking towards the woods. In no more than a fifteen minute walk she arrived at the destination. She stood there in the middle of the woods, waiting. She grew more anxious by the second. She turned around when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello Aria. I knew you would come." The voice laughed.

"Please just let me see her."

"We made a deal Aria. You leave forever, and Sophie goes back. Do you not remember that?"

"I know. But I need to know you're telling me the truth. I need to see her and know she's ok. Take me to her."

"Bossy now. But I guess I can make that happen. We're not too far."

"Ok." Aria whispered.

"Follow me." Aria did as she was told and followed behind. In no more than ten minutes, they arrived in what appeared to be an old cabin.

"You left her here alone?" Aria asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't do that. I hired people to watch her and help me with this little plan."

"How could you?" Aria cried.

"Well are you coming in or not?" They asked. Aria took a deep breath and could barely contain all the emotions she was feeling. She was about to see her daughter. The daughter she would soon have to leave forever. She wiped away a couple tears before going inside. Once she was inside she looked all around searching for Sophie. Soon she heard small footsteps coming from down the hall. Aria eyes soon filled up with tears as soon as she saw a small figure coming her way.

"Sophie." Aria almost immediately ran over to her. "Sophie, baby."

"Mommy!" Sophie ran to meet her. "Mommy." Sophie cried running into her arms. Aria picked her up and pulled her close to her.

"Baby." Aria sobbed. "I love you so much!" Aria hugged her tight and kissed her forehead and then her cheek. "I'm sorry princess. I'm so sorry." Aria continued crying, hugging and kissing her. "Sophie. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Aria asked pulling away and inspecting every inch of her body.

"I'm ok Mommy. I just missed you, I drew and colored a lot of pictures for you." Sophie hugged her. "I wanna go home." Sophie whimpered.

"I know baby. I promise you you will be home soon." Aria assured her. "I love you Sophie." Aria said once again. Sophie just responded by hugging her tighter.

"This is very touching." The person smirked.

"I still can't believe you did this." Aria cried.

"You have about three hours. We're leaving at nine." the voice stated, ignoring Aria's comment.

"We're going back home today?" Sophie asked, blue eyes growing wide. "We're going back to Daddy" Aria's heart broke. How was she supposed to tell her daughter that only she would be going back to Ezra and that her Mommy was going away forever.

"Yes, baby. You're gonna see Daddy and Sadie and Tyler tonight." Aria said wiping away her tears. "Sophie sweetheart, why don't you go color while it's time to go."

"Ok Mommy. But you won't leave right Mommy? You won't leave me here?"

"I won't."

"Promise?" Sophie asked with hope in her eyes. Aria couldn't promise her that. In just two hours she would leave her forever.

"Go draw something for Daddy." Aria said, not wanting to promise her something she couldn't keep.

"Ok Mommy."

"I'll come in with you in a little bit ok?" Sophie nodded before running off.

"I want to make sure she's back with Ezra. How will I be sure you're gonna keep your promise?" Aria asked as soon

"I'll get her to him before we leave. She's leaving at eight. You can make sure she's with him. But Aria, I swear if you even think about coming back, ever, you will be sorry."

"I never thought you would go this far."

"Well I did. Now you better enjoy the last hours you have with your daughter." Aria watched as they walked off.

* * *

Ezra drove up the Cavanaughs driveway. He'd ask both Caleb and Toby to help him and agreed they would meet there. He carried a sleeping Tyler and help Sadie's hand. He rung the doorbell and anxiously waited for the answer.

"Toby."

"Ezra come in." Toby said shutting the door behind him. Sadie ran off to play with both Austin and Jayden while Ezra followed Toby into the living room."Dude what happened. You sounded very distracted on the phone. What is it you need help with?" He asked once they were seated.

"A-Aria." Ezra was able to choke out. He started shaking, Hanna walked over and took Tyler from him."I was an idiot." He continued. " I was a jerk. And now not only is Sophie in danger, but so is Aria."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"The kidnappers, t-they made a deal with Aria. I was checking her emails and I saw it. She's meeting up with them in Philadelphia,downtown, she's risking her life to save our daughter. I-I need to go save them. I need to." Ezra panicked.

"Ezra. Calm down. We'll save them."

"I was a jerk. I hurt her." He said trying to stop the tears. "And now she's gone. I need to save them both."

"Ezra breathe." Hanna said, handing him a glass of water. "Everything will be ok."

"I have to go right now. I need to go as soon as possible."

"Lets go then." Toby said getting up, Caleb and Ezra following.

"I'll go too." Spencer offered.

"No Spence. You're pregnant. Stay home and watch the kids." Ezra said.

"I'll go." Hanna stated.

"No. It can be dangerous." Ezra warned.

"Ezra is right." Caleb added. "Just stay."

"Well I don't care what you guys say. I'm going." Hanna said as she grabbed her purse and followed behind them.

"Can we just go." An impatient Ezra said. Soon they all went outside.

"We should take two cars and split up. Ezra and I will take his car, you two can take mine." Toby suggested.

"Ok. Well lets go."

"Ok. Once you get downtown, go north. The email said they were meeting somewhere in the woods. If you guys find anything please call me." Ezra said before getting into the car.

"Ok. Ezra, we'll find them."

"I really do hope so."

* * *

Aria secretly glanced at her cell phone. She was told not to bring one but she had anyway, its not like there was any use for it, there was no service at all. 6:30. In less than two hours she would be separated from her daughter forever. Her whole family. She tried to hold back the tears as she stroked her daughters curls.

"Sophie. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sophie replied."Mommy, I'm sorry I left with her. I didn't know she was lying. She told me Daddy told her to pick me up. I'm sorry Mommy."

"Baby, it's not your fault Ok? Don't worry. You'll be home soon."

"Dinner's on its way." a voice said coming into the room.

"Ok." Aria simply replied and watched as he made his way out.

"Sophie he didn't hurt you right? Or the other guy? Did they hurt you?"

"No Mommy."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No."

"Thank god." Aria said and pulled her daughter close to her. After a few minutes, they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"Did he tell you dinner is on it's way?"

"Yeah." Aria whispered. She then sat down at the dining table, pulling Sophie on her lap. They were busy talking and giggling when suddenly the door shot open.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald. Someone's found us. I saw them making their way towards the woods. They found us." A panting voice announced. Dianne stood there frozen, while a spark of hope shot through Aria. After just seconds of silence Dianne broke it.

"Well, it looks like there's been a change of plans." Dianne stated. She turned to one of her helpers. "Go get the car ready." A silence washed over everyone leaving everyone standing there immobile."Now!" She ordered.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! So it was Dianne all along! What will happen now? Will Ezra save them? Review review! Also, I apologize if its a short chapter, but college life is hell. There's no time for anything. Anyways, I'm trying my hardest to update weekly, but sometimes I just can't. I wanted to give y'all something so I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
